Hope's Champion
by ZedricSOZ
Summary: Rewrite/Continuation of Life Goes On- No matter how deep the hole seems, No matter how dark the path ahead may be, No matter how bad the path was behind. There is always hope. Life always Goes On... And only hope can lead it forward...
1. The Beginning

**So, I am back though with an unoriginally originally plot… Makes sense? Hope so. Anyway, I was in the process of looking for a plot to work on while I go through a big part in my academic life. I'm in the last year of school right now. About seven months away from my final exams, so expect me to go missing for about two months in about six, though I should give an update on that in the future. I still really enjoy writing and I never really fell out of it, I just only recently got a laptop, as in last week from when I'm writing this (about a day relay for you guys). Right, onto more pressing matters, the story is my adaptation of 'Life Goes On' I was originally going to just replace that chapter with this and keep going, but, the memories would have been lost with it. So this is the product of my fondness to the original version. Hope that clears thing up a bit. I would have responded to reviews in the update in Life Goes On, so without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: This is not the owner you are looking for. **

_**Third Person POV**_

Percy sat under the cool shade of the tree as he raised his trusty blade to eye level. He watched his blade gleam wickedly as he contemplated ending his life. He sighed as he brought the blade to his heart. He pointed the tip towards his unprotected chest and closed his eyes as he prepared for his death. He closed his eyes and plunged the sword, but to his dismay all he felt was the cap of a cover pen slam into his chest. He growled lightly and uncapped riptide. He tried twice more but to no avail.

"Come on, why won't you just kill me!" Percy yelled. And to his surprise the blade dulled a bit, as if it were sad. He looked at the sword in shock before he placed it onto the ground. He got up a stretched

"Fine, if you won't kill me, I'll find a monster who will" He said, his eyes dull and lifeless. The cracks in his soul were visible through his eyes. He looked away from his sword as he turned

'_Are you really going to give up hope demi-god?" _A soft soothing voice entered his head_. "What do you think awaits you on the other side?" _He knew immediately that the voice was only in his mind as he was forced to deal with the voice at every crossroad he stumbled upon_ "Are you sure that it is better than the life you live now?' _ He knew that it wasn't Janus nor was it Hecate due to the voice being a females and way to gentle to be that of Hecate's.

"Just leave me alone already! I don't care anymore!" He yelled to the voice as he spun around with his hands in the air "All I know is that it will be far better that this shithole I'm in. I've already lost every fucking thing. Why wait till the gods take the rest? Why wait to watch the last things keeping me sane leave me too?" Percy screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Memories of the last week he spent worshipping the gods. The last weeks that drove the former Hero of Olympus to his knees. That drove him from his home. _**The last weeks that broke him. **_He curled into a ball as he gripped his head, trying desperately to stop the memories.

A woman appeared behind him a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Let it happen, Perseus. For this will be the last challenge you face in your life. The last crossroad you will encounter." _She said as bright copper light shone from her hand and flowed onto the young hero's body.

"_Now remember and when you wake you will be given a choice. To end your life or to let your _**Life go on**_" _That was the last thing Percy heard from the woman before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Percy Jackson was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was ecstatic, he was overjoyed. Why? Because the wars were over, he had finally overcome the Gaea in the second Giant war with the help of Nico and Thalia. The three combined their powers and forced Gaea to sleep in Tartartus. He smiled widely as he pulled his girlfriend closer to his body. He enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him and the heat she gave off. He always joked that it was because she was so hot, but then _Annabeth _would always ruin the moment with some sciency reason and call him a sea weed brain. He sighed lightly as he decided to listen to Zeus as he saw everyone else sit up straight and start to pay attention

"Now it is time for the rewards. Unlike last time, we will start with the best. Thalia Grace, my daughter, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Percy Jackson, the timeless son of Poseidon." Zeus said with a large grin on his face. I quickly pecked Annabeth before I approached his throne with Nico and Thalia. We all bowed to our parent and Artemis –in Thalia's case- and waited for the King to offer us our gifts.

"For your service to Olympus, killing Gaea, mother earth herself. We would like to offer you all the chance of becoming gods. We will also grant each of you one wish; it's only fair for all that you three have done for us." Zeus boomed.

I turned to Nico and Thalia and we all decided against it, for we still had something to live for. We all denied and the council smiled at us.

"We were expecting that," Zeus began "we know you don't have a wish at the moment so you can come back anytime you wish to for both your wish and the opportunity to become Olympians if that is your desire." Zeus finished with a rare smile. Those in attendance were all stunned at the new attitude the king had shown. It was as though he respected the demi gods in front of him, an achievement in its own right.

Percy smiled after his initial shock and went Annabeth side. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away quickly as she was called up.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez, please step forward. We offer you immortality as well; a chance at godhood after your bodies become accustomed to being immortal. Do you accept?"

Percy smiled as he thought about what he was going to do after the meeting, where he would take Annabeth, all the fun they could have now that all the pressures of the wars were gone. He remembered all the times his father had appeared in his head and trained him; if it wasn't for his dad he would be dead right now. He made a quick mental note to visit his dad as soon as he could too.

He heard a gasp echo around the room and was snapped back to reality. He looked around to see everyone looking at him worriedly. He stared back confused before he looked in front of him to see Annabeth with a slight glow to her. His smile vanished and he became mortified. He stepped away from her as though she were had become Kronos himself.

"Why?" he asked, choking the words out as he fought back the tears. The rest of the seven also glowed, but they all looked at Annabeth in shock, except Leo.

"You always had a chance at becoming a god and you shot it down. I will not be a seaweed brain like you and do the same. Besides, if you truly love me, you will accept godhood to be with me." She replied confidently, though she had a smug look about her.

"You know I can't. Mom is pregnant and Paul is sick. I can't just abandon them like that. And what about all our Friends at camp half-blood?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked for a split second then she covered it up with a sad expression. She failed to realise that Percy had caught on to it. He had known her far too long and he knew something was up.

"Well I guess this is where we must part, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. He shook his head, trying to wake himself from this nightmare. He looked towards Aphrodite and saw tears in her eyes and she pointed to Annabeth and Leo and crossed her fingers. Percy stopped shaking his head and nodded sadly. Annabeth failed to notice the exchange due to her back being turned as she shot Leo a grin. This only added more insult to injury. She smirked again for a second before she smiled gently. "Can we at least still be friends?" she asked as she thrust her hand out for a hand shake.

Percy's head was down, and when he heard those words he just started to laugh. Tears spilled from his eyes and hit the ground with a surprisingly loud _thump._ He laughed such a dry and humourless laugh that the demi gods stepped back subconsciously and the gods shifted in their seats, clearly unsettled.

His head suddenly drooped as though his spine had turned to rubber, his laughter slowly died down. The room was silent, minus the repeated sound of the tears of the broken hero. His hair, which had grown shoulder length, fell freely over his eyes, giving him a look of malice and a nightmare. The gods shifted in their seats. They knew conflict would rise after the daughter of Athena accepted, they were slightly anxious about what was about to transpire. They knew all they could do was watch anyway, though each gripped their symbols of power tightly. They could only wonder who else saw the exchange between Percy and Aphrodite; it was kind of hard to miss after all.

"I dragged you out of Tartartus, saved your life countless times in both wars. You took a knife for me, a fucking knife! And all along the mighty Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, **TWICE, **survived a battle with Kronos and Gaea. Defeat countless Giants with the gods. And now here I am, falling prey to love. Cause I fell for a bitch, a dirty cheating whorish bitch!" He said in such a low voice, he was barely heard. His head suddenly snapped up, surprising the demi gods and gods alike, they all expected a harsher tone form the son of Poseidon. Annabeth looked startled before she recovered and yelled back

"So you mistake my love for you as me cheating?! All I wanted was for us to be together forever!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCREW AROUND WITH LEO!" Percy yelled back and she froze. The throne room got dead silent. His eyes darkened tremendously and all his tears rose off the ground and flowed to him before it began to circle him. His eyes narrowed and the water began to slowly solidify and condense on either side of him. On his right, ice floated mid-air, breaking apart and reforming into sharp knives. On his left, the water condensed into vapour and began to heat up and cool suddenly, causing the temperature to constantly change. In front of his body, the water remained as a liquid. Tension began to build in the air, as Annabeth stepped back into Leo, who wrapped his arms around her and they backed away.

"So, it's true." Percy said in a dangerous tone. The water in front of him turned to a blob and a thin cord shot out from either side and connected the blob with the vapour and the Ice, which was a ball at the time. He grabbed onto the blob and a fine mist covered his hand. The mist steamed then cooled until it eventually dissipated. All that remained in Percy's hand after was an Ice sword that was simply beautiful. It was the same size and shape as riptide, but was an ice white- blue colour. The handle of the sword was a fine mist that seemed to wrap around Percy's left hand. The hilt, like most of the sword, was made of a thick, yet was transparent. The ice came up off the handle for two inches before it began to curve around the water aspect of the sword. The ice curved around the dark blue water that seemed to hold the blade up, and curved inwards and formed two individual points parallel to each other. The same fine mist that was the handle, was covered the sharp edges on the blade and rolled off of it for a few inches. Though, unlike the handle, which looked cool and comfortable, the mist rolling off the edges hisses as though it was steam, and had a dangerous feel about it.

The room gasped at the sight of the blade. It had a dull blue glow around it and seemed to hum as though it wanted blood to be spilt. Percy's eyes became darker as he held the blade, he then pulled out riptide, uncapped it and held it in his right hand. The blades seemed to hum in unison, then like a Morse code, almost as though they were talking. Riptide's glow then brightened a bit.

"Are you truly heroes? If you are, I would like to see you escape Tartartus yourself. I'm sure that's the perfect honeymoon vacation for the newly coupled gods." He said as he stepped forward to attack.

The gods of Olympus never expected to see their saviour treated so poorly from Annabeth. They couldn't even formulate why she would cheat on him, especially with one of his friends. They were more confused as to why Leo would betray Percy like he did. To them, something didn't add up, but as the scene played out they came to realize that it was merely the horrible luck which the son of Poseidon had that was to blame.

They were exceptionally surprised when they saw Percy display his powers. They could feel his deadly aura from where they sat. All the gods marvelled at the beauty of the blade that the son of Poseidon created before their very eyes. It was truly a master piece among all swords.

Poseidon looked at his son proudly, though. For he knew that he had finally done what he was forever waiting for. Percy was his first child to fully master his powers of over the sea, and then push his abilities over the sea to extend it over to a complete hydrokinetic ability. Poseidon could only assume that Hydros had a part to play in it, but he was proud nonetheless.

Percy stepped forward; his ice white sword was a few inches off the ground, but the steam rolled onto the ground and shrouded around his feet before it began to rush the scared couple. The steam rushed around them and began to swirl around them before it rolled back to the floor and moved to the hearth. Where it dissipated, revealing Percy, who now sat at the hearth. The whole room was shocked yet again as they saw him appear by the hearth.

Annabeth and Leo both wore horrified expressions as they stood mortified where they stood. Percy began to converse with the goddess of the hearth as though nothing was wrong.

"Perseus… What did you do to them?" Zeus called down from his throne. Percy merely sighed before he stood up

"It's been a pleasure Lady Hestia, I hope to see you again soon" Percy said as he bowed

"No problem Percy, now try to stay out of trouble and you can call me Hestia, if I have to tell you that one more time…" Hestia replied, leaving an open threat, before she too stood. She quickly pulled Percy into and embraces him before she kissed his cheek and flashed out. Percy turned to Zeus

"I stilled all the water in their body my lord" Percy said as he went into a bow "They won't die though, after all, they are immortal gods. By the way, what are the domains they all obtained?"

"They are yet to obtain their domains, those will come in after they get used to their godly powers, then they may make claim to certain domains, or the domains may reach out to them. It is mostly obvious what domains they will all get though. As for the child of Athena and the child of Hephaestus, I'm sure their parents would have a punishment for their offence against Olympus" Zeus said as said parent nodded their heads. Percy looked confused at Zeus as he casually flicked his hand behind him as he spoke

"What offence to Olympus have they committed my lord?" Percy asked, causing the god to laugh heartily

"Well my boy, they offended you." He stated simply. Percy looked surprise and appreciating. Percy opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Athena

"You are our twice saviour, an offence to you, is an offence to Olympus" she said as Percy looked around the council to see nods, some enthusiastic (Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite), while others were more grudging (Ares and Dionysus).

Percy blushed as he bowed his head in respect

"It is a great honour to know that I have the council to wa-"

Percy was quickly cut off by the sound of hooves rushing in the throne room

"Percy! You need to come now… I... walking… Gaea… Sally. It's really bad" Grover bleated with a frantic look on his face.

Percy's face shifted from a lot of emotions in a few seconds. He finally settled on fearful as his instinct told him that what he saw next, he wouldn't like. He was about to run off to the elevator when he felt himself appear in front of his apartment. He was shocked but then he saw his father to his side and he could only nod his appreciation. The pair looked at the slightly open door that led to the apartment of Sally and Paul. Both looked at each other in apprehension as they both brought out their weapons, Percy his, now, twin blades and Poseidon his trident. Percy kicked the door open only to find Sally in a pool of blood. The blood of his mother. Percy dropped his two blades which, stuck in the floor, as he slide next to his mother. He quickly waved his hand and the blood dissipated. He then scooped is mother's head into his lap

"Mom, I'm here." Percy chocked out. Sally managed to crack her eyelids open, just barely, and managed a smile. Poseidon let out a strangled yelp behind him, his hand covered his mouth and tears were rolling down his face freely

"My baby boy" Sally gasped out, her breath short and ragged. "I'm in labour…but, Paul died protecting me from a hellhound. The hellhound bit me but, Grover came and saved me. He was looking for you by the way. Though I suppose you being here means that he found you" Sally shakily said as she let out a pained laugh. Percy felt his heart swell with love and anger. Love for his best friend for saving his mother and anger at Gaea. She had said she had one more trick up her sleeve. Percy grabbed her left hand from the floor and squeezed it

"It's ok mom, I'm here now. And look, dad is too." Percy said softly as his rest his head on her blood soaked shoulders. She looked at Poseidon and smiled

"Sally, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this world of Monsters. I should have let you be, and then you would be alive. There is only one thing I don't regret from our relationship" Poseidon said as he burst into more tears as his body collapsed next to mine racked with sobs. Sally smiled as she grabbed his hand

"My two boys are with me. I love you both so much. Take care of each other for me." She said before she closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Percy woke up with his head on the lap of a woman. It had been three days since then and he was now in the Caribbean. He had followed the instructions of the voice in his head to get away from the Olympians. And the voice told him to go to the last place they would expect.

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" The voice said again, only this time, there was a body behind the voice. He looked up and gasped as he saw the face of Hestia. He quickly sprang up and bowed before her. She smiled at him kindly before she said again

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" Percy looked at her confused

"Do you want me dead?" he asked and Hestia frowned

"No" she replied simply "why is it you think that" she finished and she saw the angry look on his face

"You show me only the negatives of the last few days, yet you think I would wish to continue to live. I left for a reason, I have none. I no longer have a reason to live and yet you beg me to since you appeared in my head. You told me not to kill myself and you led me here in case I did. So why show me the last thing I needed to see?" He questioned harshly

"Because there was good in those times, you just focused on the negatives so you couldn't see them. I never meant for you to kill yourself. I just hoped that reliving the moment a second time would allow you to pick out the positives." She said simply, again.

"Like what, maybe when my mother died? Oh no wait how about when the love of my life ripped m heart out? Those moments were so damn positive weren't they?!" He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Hestia looked at him sadly as she nodded.

"Look deeper, young hero. How about the fact that your mother left you two siblings before she passed? Did you already forget that your mother was pregnant? And we are gods, and while we are not allowed to save a mortal from Thanatos' clutches, there is no rule stating we can't bring a child into the world, especially if they weren't born yet." She said with a small smile. She continued quickly before Percy could answer "And what about your friends, just because two betrayed you, does that mean the world is about to end. What about the others who are currently searching for you? And let's not forget your mother's dying words _**Take care of each other**_. Are you going to leave and make your father break a promise to your mom because you couldn't keep it? That's a little selfish, isn't it?" Hestia finished as she sat back down.

"I'll give you five more minutes" She said as she picked up a blue cookie from her plate, both of which appeared out of nowhere. Percy sat next to her and for the first time in a long time, he heard the sound of a beach. He turned and listened to the sound of the waves beating against the shore as his eyes began to water. He turned to Hestia

"Are my little siblings ok?" He asked. Hestia smiled at him.

"They are in perfect health and Poseidon adopted them, so they have the powers of a demigod each." She replied. Percy's eyes widened as a smiled crawled up his face. Percy turned to Hestia, albeit a bit hesitantly

"I'll live, just carry me to my family please" He said as he felt his pocket rattle a bit. He put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out riptide. The blade sprang to life and glowed brightly. He then felt a slight burn on his left shoulder. He winced slightly and rolled up the sleeve to reveal a beautiful tattoo of a wave. The wave looked as though it were about to come tumbling down, but instead the crest evaporated into a fine mist and seemed to rise into the air. Similarly, at the base, it seemed as though the wave was being frozen over as ice started to spread from infront of the wave to about two inches up in its ascent. The middle was still liquefied and rose as a normal wave would; only adding to the beauty of the tattoo. Percy gasped at the sight of it and was so entranced in it; he made to touch the wave. As soon as his skin brushed the tattoo though, his ice blade from Olympus formed in his hand. The blade had a minor change, the ice was now opaque and the water was brilliantly clear instead of the dark blue that it was previously. Percy smiled at the blades in each hand and then at Hestia.

"Would you like to become my Champion, Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked as she snapped her fingers and made the surroundings change. Percy then found himself back at the pine tree on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I would be honoured, I could really use some hope right about now, but May I ask why, my lady?" He replied, confused. Hestia put a hand on his shoulder, blessing him with her powers as she stated.

"Well that's simple. So whenever you are feeling down you will have the hearth to give you hope" She smiled at him and he nodded. He was about to leave but she pulled him into a hug

"You will always be love Perseus and remember **Life goes on**" she said before she disappeared. Percy smiled at the spot where she stood before he turned and ran into the borders. He now had a purpose again, a reason. He now understood what the fates had in store for him and he would pass the message on as it had been passed on to him.

Life goes on, so don't stand there and let it fly past you and go to waste. Keep moving forward.

And he certainly intended to do just that…

* * *

_**This was a hard one to focus on in the end, I know it's going to have a lot of errors, it's the tenth time I worked on this chapter and I kinda got tired of going through it. I believe I'm officially looking for a beta right now… Whoever wants to, please pm me, otherwise a review is always nice. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it's the beginning of something awesome… Until the next chapter**_

_**-Zed**_


	2. Lessons, Talks and Dreams

**Well, here is Chapter two. Sorry for the late update. I got sick and was bedridden and just dying. Now, I am better. Just going to give you guys a quick update. I'm going to put a poll up to decide who Percy is going to get together with in the story. So go to my page and vote, before or after you read the chapter, doesn't matter**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cerberus52: And I am addicted to another story...thanks for that -_- XD**

**No problem man. It's my job after all :p I'm hooked to yours too, so now we are even ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

After a few seconds of running, Percy realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going. He quickly stopped and was about to face palm, only to realized he had yet to sheath his blades. He cursed his stupidity ad he capped riptide and looked at the ice sword in his hands bewildered.

"How do I make you back into a tattoo?" he whispered to the sword.

"." The sword didn't reply. He stood watching the sword blankly for a few seconds.

"Well, that was helpful" Percy said as he just continued walking with the sword in hand. The sword hummed a bit, as though it were laughing, before it was absorbed into Percy's hand and reverted to its tattoo form on the back of his palm. Percy stopped again and looked down at his hand in shock.

"That's cool" He said as he chuckled. He then touched the tattoo and shivered as a cool feeling filled him as the blade appeared in his hand. He smirked before tapping his shoulder, where the blade immediately reverted to the tattoo form in its original position.

"And the Athena cabin thought I was stupid" He said smirking, though he was still awed by the sword. Percy then looked up with a smile, only to realize two things. It was dark, meaning it was night, and he had no idea which part of camp he was at now. He sighed and face palmed, though a bit hesitantly due to the prior incident.

"Come to the hearth my champion" A voice called out in his mind. He was about to look around, when he realized that the voice was only in is skull.

"Lady Hestia, is that you" He asked back, mentally

"Yes Perseus. It is I" She replied chuckling

"Well, where is the Pavilion then? I'm lost" Percy asked earnestly.

"Are you lost, or are you simply not looking hard enough?" She questioned.

"What?" He replied

"Are you truly lost? If you are in a familiar place, how can you be truly lost?" She queried further

"I am at Camp Half-Blood, my home away from home, but I can't see. So I'm lost, because I don't know where to go." Percy insisted

"Yes you cannot see, but how can someone be blinded in their own home?" She pushed the question, hoping he would find the answer.

"So, I'm supposed to know where everything in my home is at all times." Percy asked, dumfounded

"No, you are supposed to know that you are never truly blind when you are at home, look to your right." She said with a chuckle. Percy's head quickly snapped to the right only to find the pavilion standing boldly in front of him. He looked at it in shock.

"Who put that there?" He asked out loud as he began to walk to it. He walked up to the hearth and sat down at the low flames

"The demigods who built this place, obviously" Hestia said as he sat down. He looked at her confused. "You asked who put it here, didn't you." She concluded with a laugh. Percy looked at her as realization showed on his face.

"Oh" he said, causing Hestia to fall to the floor with laughter.

"Wait," Percy said. If you teleported me to outside camp, but wanted to talk to me here. Why didn't you just teleport me here and save time?" He asked Hestia, who recollected herself and sat opposite Percy as the flames rose about an inch or two.

"If I did, would I have been able to give you that life lesson?" Hestia asked him, a bright smile still worn tightly on her face.

"Well, it wasn't really much of a lesson..." He replied softly while looking away. He heard her sigh at him. He then felt a soft and gentle hand rest on his face. He slowly turned back to his patron goddess.

"You still have much to learn, Perseus. You are now a Champion of Hope." Percy was about to make a sarcastic remark about how even he wasn't stupid enough to forget about that already, but she grasped his face a little firmer and quickly continued with a stern look in her eyes "You are actually the first of your kind in fact, never before have I had a champion." Percy shut his mouth and began to take in the information. He never even knew Gods could have Champions before, now he was hearing it was actually rare for them to have one, he was feeling pretty honoured. "You will need to learn to convey hope, even when it is all but lost. You are no longer in need of hope, nor merely hopeful. No, you are Hope, Percy." Hestia paused. She took her hand from his cheek and stared in his eyes. She saw the shock and confusion in his eyes, his distraught at the thought of being brought back into the world of the gods.

"Being my Champion does not mean you follow my every beck and call, Perseus. I may ask you to do something for me every now and again, but they will be simple tasks that I may not be able to do because of my duties, or out of the kindness of my heart. You are not even required to do them, it is completely up to you whether you do it or not." She said. Percy quickly nodded, feeling all the doubt seep away. He was glad he was the Champion of Hestia; he could already tell she would try her best to avoid asking him to do menial tasks for her. He gave her a smile, to which she smiled back and took as a sign to continue

"Now for the best perk you receive as a champion of a god." She said with a larger grin as she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous way which caused Percy to chuckle "You get more powers!" She exclaimed happily, to which Percy couldn't help but laugh at. "As my champion you will receive powers over the hearth. This would entail the unlimited access to all household items whenever you may choose. You would just need to think of it and it would appear. You are now also an amazing cook and have the ability to control flames! The most important power tough, is the control of hope. You will never feel hopeless now, no matter what you will always be able to see the brighter side of life, and you can give or take hope from someone. The control over emotions is the most dangerous powers we gods can hope for, and hope is arguably the most important emotion that everyone feels." She said, a bit too happily as her grin never left her face. Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"All of that? Shit, I knew you were super strong and all, but damn" Percy said as Hestia just laughed at him. She beamed and looked at him merrily.

"You will make the perfect Champion, I can tell already" Hestia told him with a giggle. It was only then that Percy realized that she was in her eighteen year old form as she sat opposite him. She sat eye level to him, and was a significantly attractive woman. Her deep brown hair fell behind her shoulder and looked at thought they reached the middle of her back, it had an orange tint around the edges that made it look as though it were on fire. Her eyes were more intense in this form. They were a more golden brown hue than the rest of her siblings; they shone with power and glowed with warmth and hope. She looked as though puberty had magnificent effects on her, as she seemed like a girl worked out at home, very athletic, but not too tan. It worked perfectly for her as her skin complimented her and eyes perfectly, making her all the more beautiful. She looked as beautiful as only a goddess could achieve. He had to class her as one of the most beautiful Goddesses out there. And the fact that she had the best personality made it all the more better.

"We need to talk about some important matters" she said, breaking him out of his musings. "A few demigods were made into gods, as you already know. But, some of said demi gods are in this camp as we speak and are not exactly too pleased with you as they were punished severely for what they did to you. But, your siblings are currently in camp, under the protection of Chiron until your father can return to take them to Atlantis. He would have taken them straight away, but his temple is still under some serious construction and he recently began work on the royal chambers. He can't exactly have new-born twins there during all of that, so they will remain her until. So you can either go visit your father and stay with him until your siblings can go to Atlantis. Or you can stay with your siblings and then go with them to your father's realm or send them and stay in camp." She explained.

Percy looked as though he was troubled by what the goddess in front of him had just told him. He had managed to put two and two together and get four on the whole situation. Two godly beings angry with him would, most likely, target his family as well. Unfortunately, this includes the twins. If he left them, they would be mistreated by two gods and there would be nothing Chiron could do to stop that. He sighed. He knew he would have to stay and protect the twins until they could all go to his father's realm.

"Alright, I'll stay. But can you at least get Poseidon to move his cabin onto the sea. I would feel much safer at night, especially with the twins." Percy said with a determined look on his face. Hestia smiled gently at him

"I will try my best." She told him, causing him to break into a smile. He looked a little more relieved at the fact that he could rest easier at night. "Percy, I think you should also know something" she said, her smile gone now

"Yes my lady?" He replied. She looked at him strangely

"Just call me Hestia; you are my champion after all. It would be strange having someone so close call me 'My Lady'. And you should know that the new gods were giving domains based off of their titles and were able to choose one. The latter is customary for gods, but because they were becoming gods due to it being a reward, they were allowed to join our ranks with their titles remaining, and gaining those domains. The weapons you saw them fight with in the war are now their symbols of power. So be very wary of them, should a fight break out." She told him with a slightly concerned look on her face. Percy looked at the ground calculatingly. He was sure a fight would break out soon. He knew his luck was very bad, so he was grateful for the news. He sighed. As long as he kept the twins in his cabin, he would be safe. He looked back up as he heard Hestia start to talk again

"Zeus extended this offer to you as well, should you ever decide to become a god. You are the first mortal to have an everlasting chance at becoming a god. I think he wants you to become a god" She said, finishing sarcastically. Percy just looked at her gaping like a fish. He couldn't believe that the same egotistical, prideful and power hungry Zeus would be willing to extend that gift to him. He should really give him another chance.

"Finally, can I see Riptide?" Hestia asked him, causing him to snap back to attention. He looked up at her with a confused expression. He pulled out riptide and gave it to her

"Sure" he said as he handed it to her "Why though?" he asked as he she gripped the pen. She then uncapped it and examined the blade

"Two reasons. One, if you are going to be battling gods with extremely powerful, I want to even the playing field." She said seriously, as Percy looked at her shocked. He then smiled as she continued "Secondly, I just love being able to give you gifts and spoil you!" she squealed, causing him to look at the goddess before him in disbelief.

"You are by far the coolest god I know" Percy said, chuckling in disbelief. Hestia just beamed at him before striking a pose. She struck riptide in the air with her right hand and put her left hand on her hip as she stared out in space

"I know" she breathed out dramatically as her hair started to burn with fire and the flames besides her began to burn brighter.

Percy looked at her for approximately five seconds, dumbfounded before he collapsed to the ground laughing. He gripped his stomach as he began to gasp for air.

He looked up after five minutes of laughter, only to see her still striking the pose sending him back to the floor in tears. He heard her break into laughter beside him as they both roared with laughter. Percy got up after another ten minutes, still chuckling and wiping the tears from his eyes. He saw Hestia back where she sat before, giggling.

"How are you gonna make this super powerful weapon now, oh great goddess of Vogue?" He asked, trying to stop chuckling. Hestia only giggled more at what he said, sparking another round of laughter between the two. After they finally calmed down, Hestia said

"I'm going to let it burn in the flames of my hearth on Olympus and put my blessing on it. It should be ready by tomorrow" She said as she dropped it into the hearth, where it promptly disappeared in the flames. She then looked up at the sky before she sighed.

"You should go to sleep. You are still mortal and I have a feeling you are going to need all of you energy for tomorrow." Hestia told him as he suddenly began to feel extremely tired

"But I don't want to walk all the way to the big house or my cabin" Percy whined as his eyelids began to droop.

"Well go to sleep in the hearth, then" She replied with a smile

"But I'll die" He complained

"You are my champion, aka immune to fire. That ring a bell" she deadpanned

"Oh yeah" Percy replied drowsily as Hestia laughed at him.

"Thank you for tonight, Perseus. I have not laughed like that since I was actually eight years old. It is why I tend to stay in that form." She said as she looked up at the sky, reminiscing. Percy smiled at her

"No problem, my lady. What else are Champions for?" He asked as he was about ready to drop. Hestia smiled gently at him. She got up and walked over to him.

"You should really rest now, my Champion. We have a long path ahead of us, and you have already started well. But even the mightiest demigods must sub come to Hypnos' domain" She spoke gently into his ear as he was already asleep. She chuckled lightly before she picked him up as a mother would her child and rested him in the hearth. As she pulled her hand away, he vanished from view. Only she would be able to see him and his content smile. She sat back down and continued to tend to the heart, and watch over her champion as he slept.

* * *

_**Percy's Dream Pov**_

_Silence. It was all he heard as he fell. It was blissful to be falling in silence. He smiled. He could see faces around him. They were all so vivid, so bright, so full of life. He smiled again. Their mouths began to move. All he heard was silence. Sweet, blissful nothing. He slowly began to sink in the darkness below him, though he wasn't quite sure where the darkness had come from. The light at the top, the bright faces slowly becoming further and further away. Helpless. Panicked. It momentarily pricked at his heart, these emotions. But the bliss he felt overruled it all. The way he felt, so lightweight… carefree and the silence only made it better. _

_His eyes began to get heavy now. They started to close. The further they closed, the more the panic built. The more helpless he began to feel. He could barely see the light now. He was heavy again. He was falling. He was actually hurtling into some darkness, heading towards the floor. A floor that was fast approaching, He couldn't see the floor, but he knew. With the sense of dread that was building and his ever present demi god senses were tingling. He knew it was almost there. The silence slowly breaking as his eyes finally closed. He hit the ground. He could hear sounds, the silence was broken. Screams. Taunts. Footsteps. Only the screams were his. Other people were here. He hoped that the scream was from those beautiful faces he saw closer to the light. Screaming for him to come back to them. Or for him to wake the fuck up. Those beautiful faces he saw away from this darkness, he wanted them back. He wanted the light back. He forced his eyes to open. The light was so far away now. But it was still there. He could still see it. The footsteps were close now, along with their taunts. He couldn't understand the words they said. But he knew they were taunts. He tried to move, to get up, and to run. But he realized he had just fallen. He couldn't move, his body was broken. He cried out for help, a cry more broken than his body. All he had left was hope. His eyes were struggling to stay open now, and tears sprang freely from them. He felt a foot step on him. They had reached. They were here. He felt the cool touch of a blade on his left shoulder. He felt the cool touch of a blade in his left shoulder. He felt the hot stinging sensation of a blade though his left shoulder. It hurt. His heartbeat grew more frantic as he felt himself in a pool of his own blood mixed with his tears. He still held hope close to his heart which throbbed erotically. The blade came down again, this time through his right leg. He screamed again. Please. He cried. Somebody please help me. _

_Then she came. She radiated warmth and had a bright glow to her. Her face was beautifully bright. He could not really see her face through the light, but its brightness gave him even more hope. The brightness filled him with content and gave him peace. And she waved her hands and the other beings were gone. They were alone. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his stomach as he felt his body mend itself. Wake up. He heard in his ear. He turned to see the bright hair of the woman next to him. It's too bright to determine a colour. Wake up. He hears her say again, this time louder. He feels better now. His body no longer hurt. He no longer needed to fight to keep his eyes open. Wake up. He heard a final time. The woman slow floated into a standing position before she started to disappear in the darkness. A sudden blast of light consumed them, before the woman disappeared_

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

The campers were all enjoying their breakfast and the company of their siblings when the fire pit ignited. The tip of the flames reached over thirty feet in the air, effectively silencing the campers. At the head table sat two young children, about the age of three each and they were being taken care of by Chiron. The two looked at the fire in awe and began to clap and gurgle at it. Chiron chuckled at their innocence, though his shone wit concern as he inched his hand over to his bow.

The gods who decided to become the rulers over camp walked in, two holding hands and the other two behind them glaring a hole through them. The all looked at the fire in shock as it roared.

The fire slowly receded and when it was at about five foot in the air, a man with long dark hair and sea green eyes stumbled out of the flame.

"What the fuck!" Cried Leo as the man groggily rubbed his eyes and said

"Whoever woke me up… thanks. Had one hell of a nightmare"

* * *

**Well, there is chapter two for you guys. It would be awesome if you guys could drop a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong, or some ideas for the story. I may not use the idea for this story, but it could pop up in my next one, you never know. Until next time **

**-Zed**


	3. The twins, Bonding, New Percy, Fight

_**So, remember when I said that I would have a lot of work to do that would stop me from updating chapters? Well it keeps piling up. I managed to write in the little break I got, but authors block has been on me for a while now. Thankfully, I got my inspiration back. By the way, I have another story in development for when this one is finished. Just one more thing. Had exams early December, have exams in January, then again February into March then May into June… So don't blame me if updates become less and less frequent after this story is finished.**_

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy was less than surprised to be on the receiving end of two dearth stares. He met the two gazes and returns a bright lopsided grin before he proceeded to head for the exit.

"Perseus" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He stopped and turned around to come face to face with his previous mentor. "I think you were not introduced to your siblings before. I would like to have the honour of properly introducing them to you" Chiron said with a brilliant smile, to which I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I made out that Leo and Annabeth had flashed away, but I paid them no mind as I focused on the task at hand. Meeting my little baby siblings.

"Why of course, Chiron. I would be honoured if you were to introduce us" I replied, a smile of my own tugging at my lips. I quickly glanced around the room, something I was unable to do after having two gods suddenly appear in front of my face screaming insults. I saw no clear sign of any three day old babies in the room. I was slightly confused; the only children close enough to the age of my siblings were the two three year olds at the head table. But that could never be my brother and sister.

"Right this way then, my boy" Chiron said lightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me back into the pavilion. I broke from my thoughts and smiled politely back at him. Where was he taking me if my siblings, clearly weren't here? I scanned the room a second time, more slowly this time. I had clearly gathered a lot of attention with my 'entrance' as I saw all eyes were one me. It seemed as though they were eating lunch, was I really asleep that long?

"_Yes you were, my champion" _I heard Hestia say in my mind. I jumped a bit, but recollected myself quickly. Hestia chuckled slightly in my mind before she spoke again

"_Your weapon is in the hearth waiting for you, Percy. And those children by the head table, they are your siblings" _Hestia said through the mental link. I looked at the children at the table in shock. Obviously they couldn't be the children I was looking for. Then they seemed to noticed me and turned towards me immediately and began to giggle and reach out towards me

_With no mortal link to the world, if an unborn demigod child is brought into the world through divine intervention, the child becomes a full god. Though he would have to prove himself to obtain a domain and his titles, he will still have the raw power of being a god. He would still be tied to the ancient rules, however, though not as tightly as the full gods are. Dionysus is one of these beings. If, however, an unborn child of two mortals is brought into the world, they become three- quarter god. More than a regular demigod, so they will obtain a lot more of the raw power than what a normal demigod can have, but the amount of the domain they inherit would decrease significantly. All this is due to the raw amount of power the god, or gods, would have to exert to bring the child into the world. The child usually absorbs the remaining excess power to make all of this possible. We shall talk later my champion. I believe I am needed for a meeting that has been called" _Hestia explained, albeit a bit quickly

I was bewildered as to why she would have told me that at that moment in time. My face scrunched up in confusion as I continued to let myself be led by Chiron. My brain tried to think of what she could have possibly meant, but, to be honest; I was still way too tired to be thinking like this. I snapped back to reality as I felt Chiron come to a stop

"Here are you siblings, Tychon which means hitting the mark, Elpidios, which means hope Jackson and Airlia which means ethereal, Sophia meaning wisdom Jackson" Chiron told me as I looked down at the three year old twins who sat in front of me. "I guess it isn't that hard to figure out which gods were involved with the naming process, now is it" Chiron finished as they both gurgled happily and stretched their arms out towards me. I was confused as to how they could be my brother and sister as they had only been birthed three days ago. Unless I was trapped in some sort of alternate dimension that caused time to speed up for the world around me. Could this be why Hestia told me what she did?

"Actually, I believe Lady Hestia explained to you what is going on, am I right?" Chiron said as the gears in my head started to churn and I realized what she was talking about

"Oh, they are three quarter god?" I asked Chiron with a weird look. It was strange to think that my little brother and sister were godlier than me, but even stranger that they were so old already

"Precisely, they will age quickly; they should reach the age of fifteen when they are fifteen days old." Chiron said as I looked at him with a horrified look.

"Why the hell are they going to age so quickly?" I all but yelled at him, drawing the attention of the whole Pavilion. I quickly noted that Dionysus was absent as I stared back at the large amount of demigods staring at me in shock. He must have been at the meeting Hestia talked about; otherwise he would have been sitting next to his son right now.

"Well, as they are now more god than mortal and their bodies have a greater amount of raw energy inside of them, two things is happening. The mass amount of power that is stored in them that requires to be used, their bodies are having the same response that all god's bodies have at this age, use the energy to max accelerate growing. The second reason is basically a follow up. Their bodies have focused on an age where they will be able to harness the power properly and be able to consciously channel the power the way that is supposed to be channelled. That is all I know about the situation. I am not a god, so it is hard to imagine how any being would be able to channel that sheer amount of power and not crumple to dust." Chiron said as I continued to play with my siblings. I looked at them in shock before placing them back down on their seats. I sighed as I looked at my mentor

"This is a hell of a lot to take in" I said as I ran my hand through my hair. Chiron put his hand on my shoulder in consolidation as I sighed "Does this mean they are immortal?" I asked after a few seconds

"I'm not too sure, my body. If you wish to know the finer details, I suggest you ask a god" Chiron said, as he looked at me apologetically. I just nodded and smiled at my mentor genuinely causing him to smile back

"Thank you very much for all your help Chiron." I said as I hugged him quickly "I think I am going to take the twins to their rooms. Which is in the big house if I am not mistaken, right?" I enquired as I picked up the twins

"Yes. Also, Thalia and Nico will be here tonight to participate in capture the flag. At least, that's the excuse they gave Hades and Artemis when they heard you returned" Chiron replied with a huge smile. I smiled back at him.

"Isn't Capture the flag on Fridays? I thought today was Tuesday" Percy said as he laughed with the twins in his hands, snuggling into his chest. Chiron smiled brightly at his student and his siblings.

"I guess they were very persuasive" Chiron said with a chuckle

"Well, I'll be off then. I'll just assume the twins have been feed. Tell Nico and Thalia to meet me in my cabin when they reach please." I told him before picking up the children and walking to the big house.

"Yes, the children had just eaten. I'll let them know for you, don't worry" Chiron said as Percy walked past him. Percy quickly stopped however

"Thanks for everything Chiron," Percy said as he gestured to the twins in his arms "you're the best" He finished with a huge smile to with Chiron returned

"Anything for a student of mine, Percy" Chiron replied with a wave. Percy nodded back to him and continued walking to the big house

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy sat patiently on the front porch of the big house. He had an amazing view of the camp and all of its splendour lay out before him as he rocked on his rocking chair. The twins were nestled against his chest as they sat, asleep, on his lap. He smiled lightly at their slight movements in his arms as he gazed over the camp. He had taken care of the children for less than ten minutes when Chiron told him that Nico and Thalia were coming to camp. He was extremely anxious about the little family reunion that was going to take place. He focused on the sight of camp again. The children played in the fields and near the woods, while the wood nymphs and satyrs kept them entertained and out of trouble. The more immature nymphs and Satyrs were running around in the woods. The older demigods were all training leisurely. It was so familiar and relaxing to him. It was home. The smell of the strawberries mixing with the sweet smell of the ocean intoxicated him for a second, before the sour smell of sweat and smoke was drafted with the change in wind direction. The new smell caused him to look towards the Hephaestus cabin where he saw Leo scowling at him. Percy smiled jovially and waved at him, causing him to storm back into the cabin. Percy chuckled lightly as he continued to rock.

"I never would have thought you would be able to take care of children kelp for brains" A sudden voice said from behind him. He followed the voice and found one daughter of Zeus besides a son of Hades. Percy smiled at the duo that then walked to either of his sides as they smiled

"It so good to see you two again" Percy said, grinning. He suddenly felt a slap at the back of his head

"You are lucky you are holding your little siblings, otherwise I would hit you harder. If you ever think about leaving without us again…" Thalia threatened as Percy and Nico shared a look.

"She's right you know" Nico said, causing both boys to laugh as Thalia looked upset that Percy shrugged off her threat so easily. The twins began to stir in Percy's arms. They then looked up at the three powerful demigods before them and began to coo. Nico and Percy stopped laughing as Thalia picked up Airlia.

"She's beautiful" Thalia said as she swayed back and forth, causing the young girl to fall back asleep.

"I always wondered how Percy got the bad side of the family good looks, I guess it was saving up for these two here" Nico said with a smirk as he picked up Tychon

"I actually agree with you guys on this one" Percy said, causing them all to laugh. The laughter slowly died down as Nico gently bounced the young child carefully in his arms. The boy was half asleep in his arms. He looked at Thalia and they switched children before continuing their peaceful motions. Percy got up and brought out two more rocking chairs for the two before he reclaimed his own and they rocked in silence. Percy looked out at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a beautiful orange skyline for him to enjoy. He sighed in contempt

"How long are you guys gonna be here again?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I left the hunt about a week ago. I decided I wanted to get married. After I did, dad gave me full immortality and said he would turn me into a god after you guys got your gifts so no other god gets butt hurt or something like that" Thalia said, causing both Percy and Nico to look at her in shock

"You left the hunt?" Nico and Percy said simultaneously, causing Thalia to chuckle while nodding.

"How did Artemis take it?" Percy asked, causing Nico to nod furiously

"She said she knew it was only a matter of time. I was planning to leave after the first war, but I realized how cool Artemis was and we grew closer and I didn't want to let her down. But I realized I couldn't keep my oath anymore because I really like someone, so I left. She said she was happy for me, though, and that I was welcome back any time, even if it was just for one hunt." Thalia explained. The boys nodded before silence consumed them again.

"What about you Nico?" Thalia broke the silence this time

"Well, Pops wants me to become a god as well. So he went and talked to Zeus, and Poseidon supported his idea, so now they are deciding what domains I will get. Right now, I'm fully immortal. I should get my domains in about a week." Nico said, causing more surprises.

"What?" Percy exclaimed, "You too! I should have accepted Godhood" Percy said, resign fully

"I'm sure they will let you become a god again, Percy. I mean, you did save them twice" Nico said

"Hopefully, I mean, you guys are the only family I have left and you are all becoming gods. The rest are dead. If I didn't have Hestia as my Patron, I might have killed myself" Percy said, sadly. Thalia and Nico looked at each other before they placed the twins onto Percy's lap and hugged him. Percy smiled lightly at their action

"We will always be here for you Percy, we are a family, and if you don't become a god, we will still be here regardless of all the ancient rules" Thalia said

"Yeah Perce, you still did your best to help me, even when I was trying to kill you. I still have to make up for that you know" Nico said

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me" Percy replied. The twins then began to gurgle up at the three demigods.

"Hear what, Percy. When we become gods, we will carry you up to Olympus with us and we will talk to Zeus then. For now, Nico and I will help you with these two here and we will just enjoy their extremely quick childhood alright?" Thalia asked

"That sound perfect to me" Percy replied

"Now let's go inside and put these guys to sleep before you show me what new powers you got from Hestia" Nico said, excitedly, causing the trio to laugh at his childishness

"Sounds like a plan to me" Percy said as they got up, Nico taking Airlia and Thalia taking Tychon with Percy following behind them

'_You better show off your new powers like the champion you are and make them jealous, you hear me?' _Percy heard Hestia's voice in his mind, causing him to smirk

'_Of course I will, milady' _Percy replied mentally

'_Good boy' _Hestia said, clearly pleased. Percy then smiled at Nico and Thalia as they put the twins in their beds

"Let's go show off in the woods, shall we?" Nico asked as the three burst into laughter and headed off towards the woods

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy woke up the day after exhausted. He rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom and dropped into the tub and let it fill with water before using his powers to cut it off. He sat in the cool water until he felt as though he had a proper amount of sleep, about two hours, before he got out.

Percy groaned as he walked into his bedroom again, he just remembered blacking out in the woods after summoning a thunderstorm and replacing the lightning with fire bolts. He remembered the shocked looks of Thalia and Nico before his face planted into darkness.

"You did well last night, champion of hope" a voice said from one of the bunk beds behind him. He just glimpsed at the figure and smiled at her, knowing it was Hestia

"Thank you, it was exhausting though. I wish I could do all these powers without using so much energy" Percy sighed as he pulled made his bed.

"Since when have you ever been neat?" Hestia asked teasingly, to which Percy chuckled

"Since I became an adult" he said as he patted down the bed. He then turned to Hestia with his tattered clothes from yesterday before puffing his cheeks at her and snapping his fingers. Hestia giggled at his antics as his clothes changed into a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked at his feet before shrugging and snapping his fingers again, making a pair of black and blue trimmed Nike high tops appear on his feet

"So you want to learn to expend less energy when you use your powers?" Hestia asked as she snapped her finger and a wardrobe of clothes flickered on and off her body until a bright flame orange dress hung gently over her body. Percy's eyes widened. He was already tired from his simple display, and here she was, showing off as though it were nothing. He sighed

"Yes, I really would you showing off patron" He replied as he walked to the door. As he opened it, a hand swiftly closed it

"Good, we start now. Sit down Percy, you are going to learn to channel your energy and learn how to properly store energy" Hestia said. Percy looked at her and sighed

"No breakfast?" He asked as he walked to his bed. Hestia just shook her head at him with a huge grin on her face

"One more question" Percy said as he sat on his bed. Hestia just sighed in exasperation and waved for him to go on

"How did I get in my bed?" he asked

"Your father brought you back. After Zeus Hades and your father felt you and your cousins' little power display, they went to investigate. Let's just say, your father was extremely proud that you showed up his brothers' children. After you all collapsed though, your fathers took each of you to your cabins" Hestia said with a little smirk at the thought

"Now, as I was saying. Basically, the reason why you, and all your fellow raw powered demigods have this energy based problem, is because you always exert your energy. This is also a major reason why monsters always smell you all, your energy is exerted twenty four seven. Now, normally, a demigod would only have enough raw energy such that its constant exertion is needed in order for the demigod to use their extraordinary abilities such as run faster, better mind processing etc., on a regular basis. In your case however, as a child of the big three, you release a much higher amount of energy, and as such, you are able to not only perform such manipulations abilities, but also perform them at a much higher calibre and duration. Usually, big three demigods are left on their own to discover how to store their energy, because storing energy allows for you to push the barrier in terms of what you can do, and with this barrier still there, you have only merely scratched the surface of Poseidon's powers." Hestia explained as Percy took in what she said with interest. He nodded his head

"So if I want to store this energy, I have to choose a point where I want to store my energy right?" Percy asked

"Well, not exactly. Your whole body is the container. In other words, all you are doing is stopping the flow of energy that is normally exerted. By stopping the flow completely, you will be able to have access to a much larger amount of energy that is built up over time. Think of it as a dam. Once you put the walls up, the water will not be allowed to get past it. You will be able to take bucket fills now and then, once it is full, or you could break the wall and let loose all of your energy in a last ditch effort if you wish. Though, once you lose all of your energy, it takes a very long time to build back up again" Hestia explained

"So once I have this barrier, that's it? I don't need to spend energy on keeping the barrier there?" Percy asked

"No, the barrier is more of a mental thing. Before you were unaware of the way it worked, so you allowed you subconscious to let it go regularly, but once you put up your barrier, your subconscious would ensure that the wall remains instead of letting the energy loose. Think of your subconscious as being idle right now, the moment you give it a task, it will do it until you die, like breathing or blinking for example" Hestia replied. Percy nodded and smiled

"Sounds relatively simple enough. So, how do I put up this barrier?" Percy asked as he rubbed his hands together

"You meditate" Hestia said smugly with a large smirk on her face. Percy just groaned and fell back onto his bed.

"Don't worry Percy, once you are finished with your barrier, I will teach you how to moderate the speed at which you build up your energy and then we move onto offensive powers" Hestia said sweetly

"Well, let's get started" Percy said as he dropped onto the floor and assumed the meditating stance.

"Since I know you don't like meditating, I'll teach you a few more tricks today that you can practice on your own until you finish your barrier" Hestia said as a hearth appeared in between the two. Percy peaked at Hestia with his right eye at the mention of new tricks

"New tricks like?" He asked

"Oh just a way to combine your inherited powers and mine to create armour and a little trick I picked up involving the manipulation of one's hope" Hestia said slyly, causing Percy's eyes to widen

"Those sound awesome, why are you going to teach me today though? Not that I am complaining" Percy asked cautiously

"I just have a feeling that you may need it. Don't worry about it. Now focus on your meditation!" Hestia said as she looked down and began to poke the flames and guide Percy through his meditation by throwing fire at him whenever he fell asleep.

It had been a few days since Percy returned to camp. The twins had aged to fourteen year olds now and it irked Percy to no end how quickly they were growing up. Today he had decided to take them to the beach and train them in their water powers. It had been a while since he started meditating and he wasn't finished by a long shot. Today was also the day that the godly duo decided to attack him. They came out of the tree line and laid down a challenge for him. Fight or they would kill the twins in their sleep.

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy looked up at the godly couple that stood in front of him. The twins had already run off to call Thalia and Nico in the middle of their rant.

"So, we gonna fight or nah" Percy asked with a devious smirk as he ripped his tattoo off his left shoulder and his ice sword appeared in his right hand. Steam immediately began to roll off the blade as Percy continued to smirk. Leo snarled and quickly pulled out his tool belt which spat out a war hammer before disappearing. Annabeth stepped back slightly but took out her knife and cap. All the items mentions had a godly glow to them. Percy scoffed.

"All of those powerful almighty weapons for little old me?" He taunted as he slid his feet into his fighting stance. He grabbed just under the hilt of the ice blade and it grew to the size of a katana. He then held his left hand open and let a green flame dance across his palm. The flame danced on his palm in a beautiful and entrancing manor as he stared down his opponents

"You really think a flame could harm me? I am the god of flames you insolent fool!" Leo laughed at him. Annabeth chuckled from behind while shaking her head mumbling

"That's it, one domain? Sounds a bit lame, but I'm just saying you could have gotten better. What about the bitch behind you, goddess of stupidity?" Percy quirked as the flame began to grow. Annabeth snarled from behind Leo

"I'm the goddess of quick thinking and architecture and Leo is also the minor god of forging. So watch your tone jacksass!" She yelled at Percy.

"Just wanted to know what powers y'all have sweetheart. Guess your quick thinking isn't as fast you think. Maybe it's because Forger over there couldn't forge something big enough to keep you pleased. Now the sexual tension got your powers all messed up" Percy shot back as he began to laugh. Leo growled and darted towards him with his godly speed.

Percy backpedalled immediately, dashing backwards away from Leo as Riptide formed in the flames in his palm. The green fire danced across the orange and black blade of the sword. Percy smirked as he gripped the sword. Leo was closing in fast, about five meters away from him. Percy raised his ice blade and pointed the tip towards Annabeth and slashed riptide in front of him. A wall of fire instantly appeared in front of Leo as Percy dissolved, quickly, into a fine mist and reappeared behind Annabeth.

Leo burst through the flames, screaming in rage, only to find Percy gone. He quickly absorbed the fire and looked around to fine the Son of Poseidon.

"Looking for me, dumbass?" Percy called as he cut Annabeth's hair and dissolved into a fine mist again. He reappeared in the middle of the two as he laughed at them. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and Leo stood bewildered at what had transpired.

"Now we've got a fight" Percy said with a smirk as he let his ice sword turn back to tattoo form.

* * *

**So there is the third chapter. Next chapter I'll give you one time. So a nice double chapter for you guys as an apology**

**-Zed**


	4. Flames and Brains vs The Sea and Hope

_**Here is your second chapter. After the 13**__**th**__** of January my next set of exams will be finished, so I'll try to put together the next few chapters by then. Warning. This chapter gets a bit into it. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy smirked at the disgruntled gods in front of him. He had a certain amount of anger that the two were about to help him relieve.

"I'll give you one last chance, Jackson. Leave or die" Leo called as Annabeth's hand felt for her missing hair. Her eyes widened in disbelief and rage. Percy quickly responded by pointing his two fingers at Leo's face and making water squirt in his face

"Try me bitch" Percy said after he blew his two fingers and out it in his imaginary holster. Leo snarled at him, and stepped forward to charge, but faster than he could react, Annabeth charged at Percy, her remaining hair alit with white flames.

Percy reacted instantly, taking out Riptide and deflecting the first strike aimed at his face

"My my, I never knew you were so hot headed" Percy said mockingly as he stepped back from Annabeth's thrust to his stomach. He then stepped forward quickly, before she could fully retract her elongated dagger a push her weapon to the side with his left hand as he dropped riptide and punched her in the face.

Percy felt the cold sting of a blade slide across the top of his back as his fist connected with the goddesses face. He winced as stepped closer to the dazed goddess a brought her into a tight embrace where his hands looped around her arms and gripped her shoulders then turned in a complete three sixty, cause the second swing of the blade to slash across Annabeth's back instead of his. He saw the looks of shock and worry spread across Leo's face as he dropped his sword in concern for his lover. Percy smirked and roughly pushed her into Leo as she finally came to and screamed in pain. She fell onto Leo's at a weird angle, causing his elbow to drive into her open wound. She immediately rolled away from her boyfriend and reached for her back as her senses became overrun with pain.

"You bastard!" Leo cried as he jumped to his feet then darted to his sword before rushing Percy at his godly speeds

Percy spread his two legs to shoulder width before stepping forward with his left leg and angling his sword slightly downward as it was gripped firmly by his two hands

"I thought you liked being inside of her, why are you two acting so innocent now?" Percy chided as Leo yelled in anger and his body burst into flames, along with his sword. Leo stopped running an glared at Percy with eyes literally burning with rage

"Feel the wrath of the god of flame, bitch" Leo snarled as he outstretched his arms at Percy and let loose a torrent of fire at the demigod. Percy stood his ground and smirked behind the fire before it consumed him.

A scream of pain was heard from within the fire as the ground around the flames were completely scorched and decimated. Leo chuckled darkly as he put his hand down and watched the fire burn

"You may be the strongest demigod, Jackson, but we are gods, far above your weakly self. It was about time you payed the price for meddling with those above you" Leo said before he turned his head to Annabeth who was slowly rising, flames slowly closing the wound on her back as she walked over to Leo

"Nice job ho-" She began

"Well, I think the twice saviour of Olympus, Son of Poseidon and Champion of Hope holds a bit more importance than two minor gods such as yourselves" A voice said from behind the pair. Leo whipped his head back to the flames in shock, only to find them completely dissipated and empty charred area on the ground. He stepped back in shock, as he turned back to where the voice came from

"If you want to play powers, let's turn the heat up" Percy shout back smugly as water flew past the two from the sea and latched onto his back. The water then began to heal his wounds before it wrapped around him and froze into tight but light weight armour with little cracks around it

"Hah, I may only be the minor god of the forge, but I still know all the weak points of a faulty piece of armour!" Leo said with a smirk. Percy replied with his own smirk as he outstretched his hands and flames danced across his fingers before covering his armour and seeping into the cracks. The flames filled the armour and the sight of Percy's body. The ice then covered the cracks as the flames crackled from within the ice before freezing over.

"Pretty badass isn't it. My patron always told me hope is the most powerful tool in anyone's arsenal. I think this armour represents it quite well. I mean, when else can ice triumph over the flames, but when one is too hopeful?" Percy inquired before looked down to the ground

"No matter what armour or weapons your patron has given you, we are still gods. You have no hope that can help you against us" Annabeth said as the pair was covered in a bright light and their own armour sets covered them. Annabeth wore at light leather and celestial bronze armour set with a silver chain mail covering the torso of the armour. Leo, on the other hand, was covered with a thick looking sheet of celestial bronze and imperial gold armour than began to mould around his figure before he had a perfectly crafted set of armour wrapped around him. He patted his chest piece and looked up at Percy

"Isn't it magnificent? I must admit, your armour is a fine creation, but is it impenetrable as mine is? Well, I will still make some great use of it after we kill you and I pry it from you cold dead body" Leo aid, simply, to Percy. Percy just chuckled as he still looked at the ground

"You always had more bark than bite Leo. I'm afraid your doubt in hope will be your downfall in this battle" Percy said as he looked at the two gods before focusing on Leo.

"Leo, look out!" Annabeth cried out, but it was too late. Two water snakes sprung up from the grass and latched onto Leo and binded him to the ground by his forearms. Two more came after and bit into his thighs, further entrapping him. The snakes then turned into a dark shade of ice as mist slowly shrouded them as burnt Leo where he was bitten. He winced in pain as he felt the chilly hot pain that seemed to seep into his blood, freezing him in place. He looked up at Percy, his eyes burning white hot flames that built up and shot out at Percy. Percy simply stepped to the side of the flames before walking to Annabeth. She was now busy fighting off and horde of icy snakes that slithered around her, trying to bit her. Leo shot another, much weaker flame beam at Percy. Percy chuckled at the attempt

"The snakes are doing exactly what it feels like, your highness" Percy started, sarcastically "They are freezing you blood, while it isn't enough to kill a god. It should keep you trapped long enough to know what it feels like to lose hope." Percy said as he bowed before Leo then turned to Annabeth, who was now trapped in an ice cocoon of snakes as they wrapped around her body.

"Now, what can make the two love birds lose hope…? Ah yes, Cheating! The perfect relationship destroyer, of course they both know this already. But how must it feel on the receiving end? Well, they will soon know!" Percy said as he snapped his fingers, causing the couple's eyes to glaze over.

* * *

Dream state (Leo Pov) Warning. Viewer Discretion is advised

I felt my body super heat as I broke free from my bonds. The ice had covered my eyes for a few minutes; I guess I won't be able to see Percy getting killed by my love. I can't believe I managed to get caught by that stupid trick. Stupid spawn of the sea, Zeus should have killed him years ago. I took a step up as the feeling of being frozen slowly left my muscles. I called some fire to warm myself up

"Percy! Harder! Yes" I heard a familiar voice calling from my left. In my shock, the flames dissipated instantly. I looked to the sound of the voice, but the ice still covered my eyes, preventing me from seeing what I was hoping wasn't my girlfriend. I called back more fire to my eyes and let it do its work.

"Percy! I'm so sorry I ever left you for him; he is so much smaller than you, gods! Faster!"

I heard the voice again, and the flames heated up. Annabeth would never cheat on me, right? Well, she did it once before… No! She would never treat me like that filthy son of Poseidon, this must be another one of his tricks! The ice turned to water then evaporated from my flames as I was left looking at a sight I never wished to see.

"Oh, oh yesss!" Annabeth cried from beneath Percy as he dominated her on a watery bed.

"No… no!" I cried as they looked at me

"Leo? Oh gods! Percy is so much better than you! I mean, you please yourself more than me all the time, and her… oh oh oh…. He can barely fit! We are over. YES PERCY!" Annabeth told me through her moans as tears rolled down my face. Percy turned to me a smirked as he winked

"I'm a son of Poseidon, come on. I'm naturally big, but it changes to suit who I'm with. Maybe if you built one you could have kept her. I have to admit though; you did an amazing job at loosening it for me. Thank you very much Leo!" Percy said smugly before laughing. I curled up into a ball as I cried, the sounds of Annabeth crying Percy's name filling my ears as I cried.

* * *

Dream State (Annabeth Pov)

I watched as the snakes slowly slithered up my legs before they covered me. I stayed in the trap for a few minutes as I thought through all my options for killing that bastard son of Poseidon before escaping. After I formulated a plan worthy of Athena herself, I smirked and released my godly powers, causing the trap to explode into a million chunks of ice. I felt my smirk slowly disappear as I saw what was taking place in front of me

"Yeah man, you are right, the Aphrodite cabin girls are way better than Annabeth" I heard Leo say as I saw him completely naked with his hands around Drew and Amy, two Aphrodite girls. The both of them were ogling at Leo as his hands groped their asses tightly. Percy stood a few yards away from the trio as he dominated an Aphrodite girl against a tree. Percy laughed

"I told you, they can be as tight as they want to be, it's awesome!" Percy cried as the girl screamed his name. I watched in shock as I could still see him even as he dominated the girl. I quickly turned back to Leo

"Leo, what are you doing?" I asked him as he chuckled

"Well, I think you mean who. And well it's who I did, and how many times I did them." Leo said as everyone started to laugh. Drew then snarled at me before getting on her knees in front of Leo as he made out with Amy. I feel to my knees in shock at the Leo. I then looked back at Percy

"I thought you only loved me! You lied!" She screamed at him

"I did love you, but you were only holding me back Annabeth. Looks like both your ex's are on the same wave length!" Percy said as the girl in front of him screamed his name. I began to cry as I heard Amy begin to moan Leo's name and I turned to see him made a fire clone of himself and begin to dominate the Drew and Amy in sync. I covered my face and cried in anguish as I felt completely alone again.

* * *

Percy Pov (All good now)

Percy chuckled at the frozen faces of the couple as tears began to spring from their eyes. He then felt another being appear behind him

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you harm my daughter?" He sighed as he realized the new being was Athena.

"Well, she attacked me first, I defended myself, that's all" I said as I turned to face the goddess. I was shocked to see her wearing complete battle armour and Aegis and her spear branded. I stepped back warily as I knew she wasn't someone to trifle with.

"Very likely story seas spawn. I challenge you to a duel, on the honour of you Patron" Athena said with a smirk

"And what if I deny?" I asked her, really not wanting to fight this Goddess today, maybe on a Wednesday…

"Your patron has to give up her claim over you and I have the right to hold you as my slave for ten years." Athena said as I looked at her in shock

"You are lying!" I said as the icy flames in my armour began to dance

"Do you really want to take that risk, boy?" She said smugly at me. I snarled at her, she was beginning to test my patience now. I pointed my hand to Riptide, which stayed where I left it, and it flew back into my hands. I quickly put Riptide into my left hand and placed my right hand on my left bicep. The tattoo slinked through the armour and appeared as a tattoo on top of the armour. I smirked for a quick second before the tattoo turned into my icy blade. I then up my battle stance and crouched low on my knees and held my two blades in front of me, ready to strike.

"Well goddess of wisdom. Let's fight"

* * *

Third Person Pov

Athena smirked at the boy before rushing at him. She raised her spear to thrust at him, but Percy immediately reacted and dove into her thrust. He batted her spear away with Riptide and using his ice sword to bat away her shield before kicking Athena in her stomach. He quickly pulled his two swords back in front of him as the goddess recovered in the blink of an eye.

"Very skilled I see. You are still outmatched, however" Athena said analytically as she brought her shield up to her nose and poked her spear to the right of it

"What's up with all you goods and saying I'm going to lose!" Percy cried as she charged

"I only speak facts sea spawn" Athena said as she reached within range, she quickly jabbed her spear, which only allowed Percy enough time to deflect it, before he bashed his skull with her shield. Percy stumbled back and Athena closed the gap quickly, thrusting the spear at him again. He slickly twirled away from the thrust, but he wasn't quick enough as the spear ripped through his armour and left a deep cut along his left bicep. Riptide fell from his hand as the pain rain through his body. He dropped under Athena's next thrust before rolling to the side as she stomped the ground where he fell. He looked into the eyes of Athena and knew he was outmatched. Athena slammed her spear into the ground next to him, breaking him from his daze. He quickly rose to his feet

"Be grateful you allowed me time to recover. Now we are even. Do not expect to alive the next time the opportunity presents itself young demigod" Athena said, as she quickly ripped her spear from the ground and reassumed her battle position. Percy nodded at her as he raised his ice sword into the air, he left hand still hung loosely from his side. Athena charged at him again, even faster than before, but Percy was ready. He slashed at her spear before ducking under her shield. He quickly dropped his ice sword and kicked her left leg from under her as he raised his hand for Riptide to appear. His ice sword evaporated and flew to his bicep, where it began to heal his cut, but he ignored that as he slashed his Riptide through the goddess's armour and stomach, leaving a shallow scratch as she quickly jumped back. He followed up by rushing her and bringing the sword in a wide slash to her face, and when she raised her shield to defend against it, he feinted and slashed her right knee. He then twirled behind her as her shield began to fall and her spear thrusted and danced out of her field of vision before she could see him. He then slashed a deep gash through her armour and back before kicking behind her wounded knee and then shoving her back. As she fell, he positioned himself behind her and mounted her as she dropped. He put his sword to the back of her neck and let it draw blood

"Do you yield?" He asked, panting

"We have ichor in our blood, Jackson. We do not yield!" She said as she released a blast of godly energy which pushed Percy off her by a few inches and she rolled and pinned him under her in the reverse of the mount which she was just under. She then began hammering away at his shocked and exposed face. After the tenth blow, his nose broke. The twentieth had his jaw dislocated and fractured in several places. The thirtieth had him unconscious. Athena quickly hopped off the battered demi god and retrieved her spear.

"Good bye Jackson, you put up a valiant fight" She said as she raised the sword to kill him. As her spear was about to hit his skull, a bolt of lightning hit it, driving it off course and the spear instead drove through his stomach. Percy's body convulsed and he spat out blood despite him still being out cold. His body heaved blood before he dropped, blood trickling out of his mouth. Athena ripped the spear out as her head snapped to where she could hear footsteps running toward her. She saw Thalia with her hands to the air as she ran, her eyes widened in shock. She then saw the twin siblings of Percy who collapsed and cried out for their brother. She then turned back to the body in front of her and raised her spear to end him, when she saw a figure appear out of the shadows and tackle her. She quickly rose to her feet and summoned Aegis to deflect the sword strike that was aimed at her head before she blasted the offender with a blast of pure energy and retreating to her daughter and Leo's bodies before teleporting away. The last thing she saw was the face of Poseidon glaring at her as he screamed bloody murder and collapsing at his son's side.

* * *

**A lot happened here. Was that cliff hanger too much? Anyway, I think this should be a good entry back to fanfiction, right? Love you guys. Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it**

**-Zed **


	5. AN! Quick Update

Quick AN. I am currently writing the next chapter as we speak so the next few chapters should be out by next week hopefully. The point of this AN is to talk about the poll I have up. So far only a few people have voted and I wanted to make sure a lot more people were aware before I fully commit to the pairing. Yes the poll is about who Percy will be with in this story, so go and vote to have who you want with Percy!

See yall soon with a next chapter

-Zed out


	6. Emotions Run High, Relief Comes Quick

**Alright, the poll will be closing at the end of this week (Friday) and we will see who Percy will end up with .So far the standings are:**

**Hestia- 11**

**Thalia- 4**

**Reyna- 2**

**Athena- 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, just this plot.**

**Poseidon POV**

I sat on my throne in Atlantis as I contemplated all that had to be done within my kingdom. My mind eventually wondered to the thoughts of what I could do with Percy once he and the twins were down in Atlantis. I smiled at the thought of training him in all the secret techniques that I had learned over the course of my life, just as I had taught his half-brother. It would be long and arduous, but the more powerful he became, the better chance I had at having him become immortal and being able to have him around for the rest of eternity. I was determined to have him become a god; I would no longer stand watching my children die. I sighed as I stroked my beard with my right hand. There was so much to do but so little time. It was weird for me to admit it as I am immortal, but it was true, because no matter how long I live, there will always be someone who enters my life that will have to die. It was the curse that came along with becoming immortal. I gripped my throne tightly with my left hand as; my right hand was still stroking my beard. It's not like I could get what I want always, just because I'm immortal; I had come to terms with that a long time ago. I often despised this curse of immortality, it's why I built this kingdom, to preoccupy me from the fact that I would be alive for a very long time, and see a lot more people pass me by. Down here, in Atlantis, the lifespan of a citizen was determined by his or her desire to live. It was another reason why my kingdom was so well sought after, the mortals often believed that it was where the fountain of youth resided. There was no such thing however, these merpeople were created as a gift from the sea to me. One of my most valued gifts, besides Atlantis. It's why I loved this city so dearly and I hated watching it be destroyed the in the first war.

I snapped out if my musing and got up from my throne as I felt a presence outside the door to the throne room. I summoned my Trident and gripped it. The presence would take a few minutes to each anyway, but I remained standing as I studied my symbol of power as it emitted a sea green energy which flowed into me. It gave me a sense of comfort and helped to soothe my thoughts as I forgot all about my troubles of immortality and became filled with the motion and the sent and feel of the sea. I sighed contently as my eyes closed; I was thourghly enjoying my solemn moment of peace. I caught myself and smiled gently. This is why every god needed a scared weapon, not because it was the symbol of power as most mortals assumed, it's because it helped them remember what purpose they have to keep living such long lives, and it soothed them in moments when they needed to keep themselves from the inevitable depression that came along with becoming so old.

"Come in" I said as the presence finally reached the door, after I let myself be taken by the pull of the water around me. I slowly floated back into my seat as the doors opened to reveal my wife and our son.

"We will make this quick, Poseidon, as we have more work to be done if we are to be finished with construction within the next decade or so" Amphitrite said as she strode to the foot of my throne.

"We have decided to allow you to bring the children here" Triton said, stress was clearly heard in his tone as he looked up at me. I saw the dark circles around his eyes and the tired slump in his shoulders.

"That is wonderful news! I shall go for them now" I said as I shot up to my feet. Honestly, I was going to bring my children here wheter they allowed it or not. But it is always better to have them think that they have a bit of control over me. It often amused me when they thought they could change my decisions once I had my mind set. "You two should rest, however, if the construction time is to be shortened then we shall contact Hecate rather than have us exhaust the kingdom" I said, after looking over my wife to see she was no less worse for wear than my son. They both looked ready to complain at the thought of not being a part of the construction, but the relief was clearly evident in their tired eyes and postures. I smiled warmly at them before embracing them both in a hug, to which they returned gratefully; as though I was a comfortable pillow they needed to rest their heads on.

"Bring back your children quickly, Poseidon. They may not be mine, but they are still without a mother, a role I believe every child needs in their lives" Amphitrite said, as I looked at her in shock, I quickly kissed her cheek in gratitude before pulling away from the family embrace.

"I shall, my love" I replied with a beaming smile before patting my son on the back, who was still staring at his mother in shock, to which she returned an innocent look. I chuckled before I gave another farewell greeting then I began to swim out of Atlantis. As I left the gates and looked around at the ocean floor, I smiled at the beauty of the sea floor and decided to swim the distance to the camp. I felt my mind sink into a deep content trance as I soaked up my surroundings and my body went on autopilot to the camp.

Normally, the swim would take a half an hour for me the reach, but halfway through the journey, I felt a godly presence appear on the half-blood beach. The presence seemed to give out a strong wave of power that worried me. What could a god or goddess be fighting in Camp Hal-Blood? I snapped out of my half-awake swim and let the water around me shoot me forward at speeds that would put Hermes to shame.

I reached the surface and shock overcame my body. As I saw Percy being stabbed by Athena, I felt my power begin to seep through my mortal pores, as anger overcame my senses. As I stepped forward, I kept my glare fixed on Athena's skull as she hurriedly grabbed two bodies from the ground. As she turned around and met my glare, I felt her begin to flash away. I began to scream at the sky as I collapsed besides my son's body. I heard sobs from next to me, but I ignored them as I felt the water from the ocean began to shoot towards my body and encase my fallen son. It wrapped him in a tight cocoon and slowly began to pull him towards the ocean as it tried to heal his wounds. I saw that the water was having no effect on his body and I began to cry, I turned to water into its purest form and saw that it had minimal differences. I immediately summoned as much ambrosia and nectar as I could to keep him alive long enough for me to get him to Atlantis, but before I could even do anything with it, a hand snatched it from my grasp.

**Hestia POV**

I sat in the hearth with my eyes closed. I thought about how I was going to break the ice to Poseidon. I mean it's not like Percy was my child or I raised him from a baby, I technically should have asked Poseidon for permission to become Percy's patron, but it was something that happened in the heat of the moment. I couldn't exactly have asked for a minute then disappear before reappearing and asking him. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I knew Poseidon knew, especially after the little power display Percy had the other day, but I just hoped Poseidon wouldn't be too angry with me about the situation. I felt the powers I placed in Percy begin to ignite as I sat, and I decided to check on him. I saw the image of him fighting Leo and Annabeth and I chuckled gently at the thought of him releasing some of his well hidden but pent up anger on the two. I continued to watch the very one sided fight up to the point where Percy's let his icy snakes loose before I felt my body being pulled elsewhere. I closed my eyes and let myself be pulled.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the living room of a shambled home. The room was littered with broken bottles of all sorts, ranging from beer to rum. There was a very old and small box to my left of a table that seemed to be a television. I continued to scan the room to find it conjoined with a dining room that had a table with on leg broken and no chairs around it. On the table was a large poker table and nothing else. I got up out of the hearth and sound came to me as I finally stepped into the house. A little girl was crying under the sound of loud arguing that was clearly from an upper part of the house. My eyes widened as I heard the strings of cursing and the sound of things being thrown from the upstairs and I began to understand the situation. I got up out of the dimly lit fireplace and walked to the source of the crying. I found her under the broken table and sat beside it and gently stretched my hand to her hair that seemed to be dirty and matted with a thick liquid substance that I identified instantly as blood. I rubbed her head, gently, despite the blood and I sighed in relief as her sobs became replaced by gentle snores. I smiled at how peaceful she was as she slept before I pulled her sleeping body cautiously out from under the table and placed her in my lap before resting my index finger on her forehead, releasing a pulse of energy into her body that cleaned up her body, healed her wounds and gave her hope. She fidgeted a bit in her sleep, but she relaxed again after I finished. I smiled lightly at the girl again before I walked back over to the fireplace. Everyone needed the hope that the hearth provided, and sometimes when the hearth couldn't do it alone, or the fates had a larger purpose for the person, I would be drawn to the house to provide hope. It was the major reason why I always had a great perception of the future, all paths can be either hopeful or hopeless, and since one of my domains is hope, I can look at each one. I often preferred to not do this, but at times of need, like the last two wars, I took a peek and tried to guide the heroes as much as I could. I decided to myself that I would ask Percy to come and rescue this girl after he was finished with Leo and Annabeth, as I would not be able to interfere more than the fates had allowed me to.

I picked up the girl and gently placed her back under the table, and then I got up and walked back to the hearth. I really wish that Percy will be able to get her soon. I walked back to the Hearth and sat down before I felt my body being pulled back to Camp Half Blood. It looks like the fates had a full day for me today. I felt my mid snap back to reality as I woke up in the hearth in the Pavilion. I decided to focus on Percy to give him his mission, when I found that I couldn't reach out to him. Instead, my mind painted a pic of the scene around him.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw Poseidon crying over Percy's limp body that had a massive hole through the stomach. I immediately teleported to the beach to find the landscape completely destroyed and Percy being cocooned in a water bubble from the ocean. I choked back a sob as dropped to my knees. I watched as Poseidon screamed and cried and then changed to water to a form where it was completely see through. I felt my tears flow even more when I saw it had no effect on him. I tried to get up, but my body was still stuck in shock. I put my head into my hands for a few seconds before determination to save Percy exploded inside of me. I shot to my feet and I looked at Poseidon, only to find that he had summoned too much ambrosia and nectar for Percy. I rushed forward before he could put the deadly overdose into his son's system and grabbed it out of his hands before setting out to work. I grinded some of the ambrosia with some nectar to make a paste and placed it on his open wound before shoving the little remains down his throat. I watched as his skin got a little more colour, but he was still in very horrible condition. I cried as I dropped to my knees next to my injured champion.

**Third Person Pov**

Thalia and Nico had been in the middle of a very heated argument about who was stronger between the pair. They were both on their way to Percy's room in the Big House to talk to him when they bumped into each other and realized that Percy had taken the twins out. Nico had causally brought up the topic of how powerful Percy had gotten from the last time they had a power contest, but it quickly spiralled into a heated Zeus-Hades argument

Nico sat on the edge of his bed in his cabin. He ran his hand through his hair as he began to yawn. He got up from the bed and ran through his morning bathroom routine before he walked back to his bed. He quietly made it before he sat, cross legged on the floor. He closed his eyes and felt himself slowly begin to slip away into a deep trance as he began to focus his energy. He had become accustomed to meditating every day as he learnt it helped a lot with his demigod powers from his talks with some deceased demi gods. He focuses his energy into his core as he was used too. He found the large area of his torso suitable to store most of his built up energy. He raised his hands quickly and the room became covered with shadows.

"I know you are there Thalia. What do you want?" He asked as the room gain lighting and he was stood right behind the stunned girl who was trying to sneak up on him. He chuckled at her facial expression as she snapped out of her stupor

"How did you know I was there, Artemis trained me herself to be completely undetectable!" Thalia complained. Nico just smirked and opened his palm in front of her

"How can a hunter hunt without using the shadows?" He asked as shadows began to slither its way up his body before resting in his palm. "How can there be a mass, without it creating a shadow?" He continued as the shadow slowly slipped out of his palm as though it were sand. As it touched the ground, it immediately rolled behind Thalia, she looked behind her to find that half her shadow was missing and was slowly being reconstructed from the shadow that fell from Nico's palm. "Wherever there is shade there is darkness, and wherever there is darkness, there is Prince of the Underworld, the Ghost King himself." He finished with a smirk as Thalia's shadow finally rebuilt itself.

"That's pretty cool" She said in awe as she moved, to find her shadow following her like normal

"Yep, just one of the many perks of being a son of Hades" Nico said with playful arrogance, but Thalia didn't catch onto the playfulness

"Yeah, that's alright, but nothing as cool as being the child of Zeus himself. I mean the guy can freaking throw lightning bolts!" Thalia said as she raised her palm and let lightning dance across her fingertips. Nico looked at her with a bit of disdain

"So you are trying to say that Zeus is better than Hades?" Nico asked, with a bit of venom in his tone. Again, Thalia failed to notice

"Obviously, I mean he is the king of the gods for a reason you know" Thalia said nonchalantly. The room darkened to the point where she could no longer see.

"Can you strike me down with lightning now, child of Zeus?" Nico spat out at her, though she couldn't tell from where

"Yes!" Thalia said defiantly, even though she kept spinning around, unable to locate the son of Hades

"Then hit me with your best shot" Nico called out, smugly. Thalia tried to zone in on his voice as she let her blue lightning dance on the tips of her fingers. It glowed brightly for two seconds, illuminating two feet around her, but it quickly dimmed to half a foot once, throwing her off.

"You are nothing but a coward if you need to hide!" Thalia screamed, trying to goad him into revealing himself

"You think I will fall for your mind games pine for brains?" Nico chided as he let out a resounding laugh. She tried again to pick up on his location from his voice, but it sounded as though he were everywhere at once. She shuddered as she felt something touch her back; she immediately spun around and shot a bolt of lightning into the darkness

"Arghhh" she heard, her face lightning up in triumph as she thought a she hit him. "You broke my vase!" Nico cried out. Thalia's face fell in dismay as she huffed in frustration

"Come out you little punk. Fight me like a man!" She screamed out at him. Then all of a sudden, the room lit up again and she felt two hands wrap around her waist. She screamed as loud as she could as her face turned pale with fear. The hands immediately released her as its owner began to laugh and clutched his stomach.

"That's not funny! Next time you do that, I'll castrate you!" She screamed at Nico, causing him to laugh more

"Of course you will" Nico said in between laughs. Thalia was about to hit him when the door burst open

"Thalia, Nico, come quick! Leo and Annabeth are attacking Percy and he thinks they have something planned for him!" Tychon said, breathless as Airlia ran in and grabbed their hands and began to drag them.

"Relax guys; Percy can more than handle those two. They are way too new to being gods to actually know how to use their powers properly, besides, Percy knows their fighting style by heart and can beat the living shit out of them" Thalia said as Nico chuckled and nodded

"Besides, He's Percy Jackson; Badass son of Poseidon and Patron to Hestia. He will be fine" Nico finished as they slowly began to follow the twins.

"But-" Airlia began, but she quickly stopped as they all felt a large burst of godly energy appear from near the beach.

"Oh shit" Nico and Thalia said in unison. They both knew that energy was nothing that two new gods like Annabeth and Leo could produce. An Olympian had appeared, and whoever it was, wanted to fight. They took off towards the beach as fast as they could, Thalia pulling ahead by ten yards and more as they neared the centre of the godly energy.

"No!" Thalia screamed as she let loose a blast that struck Athena's spear mid-air before it could pierce Percy's head. She had tears rolling down her face as she collapsed immediately on the ground. Nico slowed into as walk as what just happened finally registered in his mind. Thalia let out a sob just as Poseidon stepped onto the beach. Nico kept staring forward in shock at what happen but managed to compose himself somewhat as he realized what Poseidon must be feelings. He immediately picked up Thalia from by her waist shadowed travelled to the twins who were twenty yards back before erecting a shadow dome around them, just as Poseidon let loose a blast of pure godly power.

Nico fell to his knees as the blast of energy decimated his shadow wall, but it had served its purpose as everyone inside the wall was safe. The twins both got up immediately and ran towards their father and brother. Nico just collapsed on the ground and he felt his body reach total exhaustion and his mind kept replaying the image of Percy being stabbed while he stood still. He cursed himself as tears began to fall from his eyes

"Why hadn't I shadow travelled over and tackled her?" He said soft as he lay on the sand. He wanted to get up, but he was completely unable to. He cried out in rage and anguish as he felt his body being turned over and head placed on his chest. He felt a body begin to hug him as it wracked with sobs. Nico couldn't even try to hold back his own tears and the two children of the big three laid at the edge of the beach, in broken tears.

The twins ran up to Poseidon, who spotted them and pulled them into a tight embrace. They immediately began to cry into his chest as he just pulled them closer.

"Can you save him dad?" Airlia asked as she pulled back her head. Poseidon looked away from his daughter as he felt like a failure

"What if you took him to Atlantis, would that save him, with all the water there?" Tychon asked from the embrace, his head still in his father's chest. Poseidon's eyes immediately lit up as he grabbed his children and shot up. He hurried over to Percy and grabbed his son's body, before looking toward Hestia

"I Poseidon, allow you within my domain" He said quickly before he flashed away with his three children, quickly followed by the goddess of Hope.

**Percy Pov**

I looked up at the spear with grim acceptance. I closed my eyes as it began to strike down towards me. My body felt heavy, I wanted so badly to move, to kick this goddess to the ground and beat the crap out of here. I wanted to go back in time so I never left my room with the twins. I wish I killed myself before Hestia could persuade me to have hope. It was pretty ironic; the champion of hope was feeling hopeless. As I drowned in my sorrows, I faintly heard a familiar voice cry out from behind me quickly followed by the sound of a shrill projectile hitting metal before I felt the long shaft of the cold spear pierce my torso. I gave a ragged breath of pain as my body began to seize up. I felt the need to cry and cover my wound, but I was still unable to move. So I just laid there as the weapon was ripped out of my body and I was left there as a broken toy would be left by a child. Now I was broken. Both mentally and physically broken.

I felt the thickness of the darkness shroud my body like a cocoon. I could still see, but it felt as though I had a hand gripping at my back, but couldn't get a full grip of me. I wanted to chuckle at the thought of the darkness having baby hands, but then the pain returned in a greater force as I felt myself being picked up. It quickly subsided however when I felt water surround me, but I quickly found myself losing to the darkness and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Every time I see myself I cry. I cry because I will never know why. Why I am so broken on the inside"

"You need to stop singing!"

"But I never let myself go! Because now I embody Hope! So I shall live on, on till I get the crown!"

"Please don't give up"

"Wake up"

"I will wake up, when I'm damned good and ready"

"Give up"

"Let go!"

"Lose hope…."

"THEN WHO WOULD I BE! IF I LOST WHAT CREATED ME! WOULD I BE YOU, WOULD YOU E ME! I VERY WELL KNOW THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE"

"Death will come with a sweet whisper and a kiss, if you aren't too careful, my dear, his blade won't miss"

**Third Person Pov**

"He's alive!" A voice called from the surgery room in Atlantis. Poseidon and Hestia immediately burst through the doors in response. They saw in front of them the site of a merman with two individual tails wearing a doctor's outfit standing beside Percy who lay unconscious on a bed, hooked up to a machine and a few bags. The merman held a clipboard as he quickly pulled out all the needles from Percy's arm before he began to tap his chin with his pen then scribbling on the board again.

"How is he doctor?" Hestia asked, her voiced laced with concern. The merman looked up and pushed away his long blonde hair, which was turning grey. As he pushed the hair from his face, His deep blue eyes that seemed to withhold unlimited amount of information and wisdom.

"He's very much alive somehow. It's a miracle; it's as though he just doesn't know how to die. It was one of the most fatal wounds I had ever seen, shredded lungs, liver, intestines, lower heart. His lower ribcage was completely smashed, broken nose, broken cheeks, his skull was completely shattered as well, and most of the shards entered his brain. I have absolutely no idea how he is alive" The doctor said as he took off his gloves and threw them away.

"I really hate the fact that you got the truthfulness out of the blessing of Apollo, William" Poseidon said as Hestia had run out of the room, sick, at the thought of the injuries.

"But I was holding back all the gory stuff, like when I had to pick the piece-" William began, but was cut off in an instant

"That's more than enough lad. I really think you should excuse yourself, I doubt I will be able to eat for a few days as is already." Poseidon said as he gripped his stomach and looked queasy. He quickly shooed the doctor out of the room, who kept taking as he was being pushed out of the room

"Oh, he won't be awake for a few years, if his body wakes up before that and isn't healed to a certain extent, the immense amount of pain will overflow him and his systems will shut down immediately, leaving him dead." He said as Poseidon stopped pushing him

"Out for a few years?" Poseidon asked as he looked back over at his son

"Yes. His body will need that amount of time to recover, no matter what I could have done would have made the process speed up, I'm afraid. Sorry mi lord" William said solemnly

"I understand" Poseidon said glumly

"His mind however," William started again "His mind will restart in a few weeks. I had to completely reconstruct his brain, something that would have been impossible without all the ancient scrolls of Atlantis we have or without the blessing of Apollo. But it should be in a reboot stage for a few weeks, he will be going through his whole life all over again in his head to get back to today. After then, you should be able to talk to him through a mental link." William said as he pushed his long hair out of his face. Poseidon looked up at him with a bit of relief evident on his face before he managed a small smile

"Thank you very much my good sir. You have proved yourself invaluable yet again" Poseidon said as he hugged the merman, who returned the hug.

"No problem my dear Watson" William said with a chuckle as they broke apart. William gave him a final nod and walked out of the door. Poseidon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to his son and pulled the current under him to allow him to sit.

"I hope we can talk soon my son. I would like to tell you of all the progress we have against the destruction of Athena. She will rue the day she ever dared to lay a finger on you" Poseidon said softly as he clenched his fist. Hestia then walked into the room, with two sobbing children who immediately ran to Poseidon. He picked up his children and held them close as they sobbed into his shirt. Hestia stood by the door as the family sat together. She sighed and walked to the other side of Percy.

"Wake up soon, so I can finish train you so you will never fall to any foe again." Hestia whispered gently as she brushed her fingers against his cheek and kissed it.

**Chapter Five! Well, technically chapter six, but oh well. This is the halfway mark guys. We are almost to the end of this story. The part where there was a lot of talking, but you couldn't tell who it was, that was a show of how I think Patients are when they are dead or dying, but are being revived. I hope it was decent at least. Anyway guys, I'll try my best to finish the next few chapters after the poll closes. But this chapter took me three days to write. Damn lol. I'll see you guys next time, **

**-Zed **


	7. High Tides of War Approaches

**What… He updates? Is this real life? Huh that's strange. Hello everyone, sorry for this amazingly long time between updates but exams are done at least. I'll try to finish the story before the results for exams come out… Yes, the plot of the story is almost running to the end. Chapter ten will most likely be the last for this story. But that only means good things. The next time I post on here after this story will probably be a very long time (the end of the year) but I should be bringing a very big story that I will try to complete of be very close to completing before I upload it. But enough rambling onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series**

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

A body lay unmoving in the middle of a shroud of darkness. The face of the person seemed peaceful, as though all that was wrong in the world didn't exist. Another figure moved around the body tentatively and slightly agitated.

"I wonder when he will wake up here; it's been about three years. I hope he doesn't give up…" The figure said. The man seemed tall and muscular from what little the darkness permitted the eye to see. He had a voice of power and authority however, and he seemed to be getting impatient.

"No matter, it's not as if I don't have all the time in the world now is it" The man mused to himself. He chuckled at his own joke before he turned his back to the unconscious figure.

"I'll be back when you are awake Mr Jackson. Well, one of us will. You are destined for greatness, and every great warrior needs a mentor. That and history needs a reason to remember us… Regardless of that, I hope you awaken soon young master. Your time is coming very near" The man said before he walked into the depths of the darkness and vanished.

Third Person Pov

Poseidon stormed into the throne room. He ran as fast as his godly legs could carry him, leaving a trail of his sandals imprinted into the marble floor. His trident was brandished and pulsing with power as he stopped in front of the doors which lead to the throne room. He levelled the Trident at an angle in front his chest and tightened his grip on his symbol of power. He took a deep shaky breath before he blasted the doors open. As the beam of energy hit the door, dust rose instantly and Poseidon stood facing a cloud of dust and the vague outline of two humongous doors blown off their hinges. He stared intensely through the settling cloud of dust and was met with the sight of thirteen dim flashes.

Zeus stared at the now destroyed doors in shock as he drew the Master Bolt. He looked down through the settling dust before he quickly scanned the rest of the room to ensure that the entire council was present. He was even further surprised by the lack of presence of one god of the Sea. Zeus' grip tightened on his weapon as his heart clenched slightly in worry. He looked eyes with Hades temporarily before his fixed his gaze onto the cloud of dust which was settling agonizingly slow.

"Who dares defile the sacred sanctum of the gods?" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the room. A figure then began to walk forward through the settling dust particles with a heavy sigh. The council gasped in shock at the sight of Poseidon with his Trident at his side. The god looked weary and worn as though he had seen something horrifying… which was a terrifying concept as this was one of the eldest gods who had seen basically everything possible. Poseidon looked up at Zeus with sad and heavy eyes as his body struggled to decide wheter it should remain as a man in his late thirties or a man in his late nineties.

"Poseidon…" Hestia called softly; tears stained her own face as she rushed forward and embraced the god of the seas. Said god placed his head in the nook of her neck and wrapped his left hand around her small frame. He pulled away after a few minutes of silently sobbing from the goddess of the hearth and looked her dead in her eyes. His own his held no mirth and were filled with venomous intent though he smiled a simple smile. To Hestia, the smile meant that he would be alright; to the rest of the council the smile seemed to be a pretentious act covering up a secret.

"What say you Poseidon?" said the voice of Hades. The god of the underworld was clearly worried for his brother, but seemed impatient.

"Yes what is the meaning of this?" Zeus finished for Hades as he sat on his throne and placed the Master Bolt at his side. The rest of the gods, minus Hestia and Poseidon followed suit. The two gods in the centre of the throne room looked up at the council with fiery eyes. Poseidon turned to Hestia and whispered something into her ear before he turned to face the council. Hestia simply nodded and walked to the hearth, ignoring the throne that had been erected for her, all the while the gods had sunk into an uncomfortable and tension filled silence.

"As the King of one of the major cities in our world, there are times where I must make challenging decisions" Poseidon said breaking the silence with a steely tone to his voice "This is not one of them" he continued as he began to pace with his trident in hand. The council looked at the god before them in in confusion and anticipation as he took a pause to look every member in their eyes "To every Kingdom there is a King. To every King there is an Heir. To every father there is a child. I am a father to many children who are and were Princes and Princesses due to my blood being within them. With each one lost there has been pain and suffering for both my child and myself, as is understandable." Poseidon said with an edge to his voice. The sea god looked towards the ground as he spoke and with each sentence the power behind his voice increased "To lose a child is never easy… it will never become easier for me neither. Yet despite the amount I have lost, I can only realize that the amount that have died due to an influence from this council has been increasing" Poseidon stopped as he said this. He then looked up to the gods and saw a lot bow their heads in shame while other looked as though they were justified and Ares just looked outright proud. Poseidon's eyes darkened immediately as his gaze fell upon the upright wisdom goddess who met his gaze with her stormy grey eyes. Poseidon gave her a devilish grin as he finished by saying "But none have been the culprit as much as you have Athena"

The throne room began to shake lightly as Poseidon raised his Trident off the ground slightly, his eyes still fixed on Athena's. He never let his grin fade as his body began to visibly emit steam from his pores. The rumbling began to intensify tremendously as the rivals' gaze remain locked

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked as he held onto his armrests tightly to refrain from being tossed around in his seat like a few of the unfortunate council members like Dionysius and Apollo. Poseidon's gaze immediately focused on his brother and his stare relaxed. He let his symbol of power touch the ground again, immediately ceasing the earthquake. He turned and paced toward the hearth as he seemed to be lost in thought

"Yes Uncle, what happened that caused this sudden outburst?" Artemis asked as the rest of the council nodded or chimed in their two cents on the matter. Poseidon's ignored the council until he reached the hearth. The fire immediately interacted with the steam being emitted from Poseidon and seemed to absorb it until Poseidon no longer had the gas pouring from his pores. Hestia then spoke up for the first time as Poseidon sat next to the hearth and held his forehead in his hand and placed his Trident across his lap.

"I do believe Athena will be more suited to answer this question" Hestia said very calmly, though her eyes were betraying her tone. The council members began piecing the puzzle together while some were just waiting for confirmation. Athena then sighed as she stood upright and faced the eyes of the entire council.

"I did what any mother would do." She said simply with a tone that said she did not care much for what had transpired. "I honestly expected more from the hero of Olympus. He fell so easily before me. At least I could add that to my list of titles 'Conqueror of the Conqueror himself'" Athena finished mockingly

Quicker than the eye could see, Poseidon was stood in front of Athena, their faces inches apart. Athena flinched visibly and was forced backwards until she fell into the seat of her throne. Her breathe hitched slightly as Poseidon watched her dead in her eyes before he leaned in and whispered into her ear

"Why don't you explain exactly what transpired, Wisdom Goddess?" Poseidon said flatly as he raised his symbol of power and drove it centimetres away from her neck. The left prong of the Trident replaced the skin on the right side of Athena's neck however and the left and middle prongs pierced the throne of Athena. Golden blood rolled down the left prong and either dripped to the ground or trickled to the handle of the weapon as a piece of Athena's throne crumbled through the middle and right prong and fell to the floor. "Unless you yourself need reminding as well, then I'll be happy to draw more of your blood on the Trident to jog your memory…" Poseidon said sadistically before he pulled back and looked the goddess in her eyes. His smile widened at the amount of fear that was present in her eyes. She quickly nodded as Poseidon slowly pulled the trident from the goddess, drawing more blood and slightly deepening the wound before he stepped back and turned to face a stunned and slightly horrified council

"I think I got her to tell us what happened" Poseidon said with one of his patented grins as he slowly stepped back towards the hearth.

"I would start speaking very soon if I were you Athena" Zeus said sternly though his eyes showed that he was clearly amused. Athena nodded quickly and began to relay everything that had transpired in her point of view.

She began from when she was watching over her daughter through an iris message to when she appeared and had fought Perseus. The council listened in silence and some in silent outrage as Athena spoke. Zeus decided to call those were present for the incident in a follow up meeting the following day to come to a conclusion of what would be the consequences, though Poseidon was very sure what would happen already.

The following day, at around midday, the council had gathered and had heard the stories of Nico, Thalia, Tychon, Airlia, Annabeth, Leo, Hestia and finally Poseidon. The council was ready to hear the punishments that Zeus had come up with, but Poseidon had cut Zeus off with a plan of his own.

"There will be a war" Poseidon said from his throne. The whole council rose in chaos. They were far from ready for another war, far too exhausted and they simply lacked the will to see more of their children die in pointless combat. Poseidon was too lost in his own world of distraught and misery to acknowledge this fact however and he simply ignored the other gods.

"This war will be between Athena and I. I will face her and whatever army she builds. I am tired of her actions against my children and I will no longer stand for it." Poseidon said as he looked his rival dead in her eyes. Zeus realized the pointlessness in arguing with Poseidon in this matter and instead found a medium

"Very well Poseidon. You shall have you war. I only ask that you withhold this battle for a decade to allow those who have fought in the last two wars some time to recuperate. Percy would hate to see more of his friends die in war, you know that?" Zeus said as Poseidon nodded sadly

"I see your point Zeus. I shall draft my script of war and send it to you Athena. In honour of Percy I shall extend the time to twenty years, in hopes that my son wakes before then. If he does, he may talk me out of this war. If not, I can only hope that you are ready to fade alongside your daughter as well" Poseidon declared before he took the twins and teleported to Atlantis to prepare for war.

"Choose your sides wisely everyone. And good luck with your preparations." Zeus said before the council flashed out.

* * *

**Time Skip (Three Years)**

Poseidon sat in his throne in Atlantis mulling over the things that had transpired three years ago. He had been busy preparing his city for war. He had rarely visited Olympus for the sole fact that Athena had claimed Olympus her home base. He was hesitant to approach the city state now and he had already gathered all the allies he could to fight against Athena. He knew that she would be able to amass a larger set of allies as war was one of her domains, but he was confident that he would win. Quality was always better than quantity anyway. Though he did have his merman army to counter the quantity Athena would have, not to mention the fact that a few of his allies would have their own personal armies to combat her. But Poseidon knew better than to underestimate the war goddess, he also knew that she would without a doubt underestimate him…

Poseidon had heard of the close ties which the twins had with the son and daughter of Zeus and Hades respectively and brought them to Atlantis after they admitted that they wished to help Poseidon in the war which he would wage against Athena. The son of Hades and daughter of Zeus trained not only themselves to the limit, but also trained the twins as well, which Poseidon was grateful for. It gave Poseidon more time to focus on the merman army which he needed to amass.

Poseidon had spent the last three years amassing and army of about ten thousand soldiers and having his most trusted citizens and generals train them in the art of war. The soldiers were sent to a vigorous boot camp where they lived for the past three years and grew in strength and brotherhood. Poseidon had had them trained in combat as a unit for the past three years and was about to have them be trained in single combat for the next three years. Poseidon smiled at the tactics that his Atlantis council had created in the few years. A lot of the newer ideas coming from Airlia and Tychon. Poseidon chuckled to himself as he thought about how much they had grown over the last three years.

They had grown to the ages of 23 before they had reached their peak of growth and stopped growing. They then began their quests to attain their domains as gods. That was about two months after Percy was attacked, and ever since then they trained daily…

Tychon had grown up under the wing of Thalia. He had grown very close to his 'aunt' as he liked to call her, annoying her to no end. Thalia began teaching him how to defend himself a few days after Percy had been assaulted by Athena. Thalia sought to make him and Orion with the bow and she had a very hard task to bear with. Tychon was no Percy with a bow, but he was clearly a close combat fighter. Thalia being the stubborn child of Zeus that she is drilled the poor boy in Archery until his shot was at that of a child of Apollo who was having a bad day. Thalia was very proud of her work and Tychon was proud of making his favourite aunt proud, but he knew he needed to learn to fight close ranged. Thalia then trained him with a spear, which he grew very fond of throwing rather than using as a constant weapon. Though Thalia was annoyed, she understood his preference and told him to get a weapon from the forge and return to train in a week. He returned with a heavy two handed doubled bladed axe, which he crafted himself after lessons from Tyson. Thalia was very shocked at his weapon choice, but Tychon was a natural with the axe just like his older brother with a sword. The only problem was his strength.

Thalia sent him to train with Tyson for a few months in the forges to get stronger before he continued training. Tychon came back his fully grown self with muscles strength that was clearly that of a god. He then trained tirelessly with the axe because he wanted to set out to get his first domain quickly. After getting his domains, the axe became his symbol of power and he decided to remodel it from its ordinary stature. He made the left blade of the axe electric blue in honour of his mentor and favourite aunt and the right blade was sea green in honour of his brother. The shaft of the axe was a mixture of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial gold. He was only able to make the blade after talking to Briares and a lot of begging. The shaft was extremely heavy and was enchanted so that once someone besides Tychon held the weapon; the weapon would explode in shrapnel of metals before reforming in the hands of Tychon.

Airlia, however, had admired Nico more as her favourite uncle and she took after him. She had taken an initial admiration of the sword under the inspiration of her favourite uncle and her older brother. Airlia wasn't really a naturally gifted at wielding the blades which she was given, similarly to Percy, so Nico decided to craft her a Stygian Iron sword. She treasured the blade from Nico and used it very proficiently until she mastered the blade ten times over. She was forced to relinquish her most treasured weapon after it was destroyed in her quest to attain one of her domains. Tychon had stepped up and created her a pair of scimitars to replace the blade. At first she was reluctant to learn to wield the double blades, but after some prodding from Nico, as well as a few personal tweaks she added to the blades, they became her symbol of power.

The blades were originally simple Celestial Bronze blades with leather handles, but Airlia decided to dedicate her blades to those two guys who inspired her the most and changed the blade she favoured in her left hand to a obsidian black and blue trimmed blade with a skull head as the hilt with two skeletal fingers protruding from the eyes and interlocking to create the guard. The right handed blade, on the other hand, was a deep sea blue blade trimmed with black and the hilt was made of solid translucent ice which held a bright orange flame within. The flame rose out of the ice to create the guard. The swords needed the help of Nico, Poseidon and Hestia to ensure they combined properly and a few enchantments from Hecate to ensure the flames would never melt the fire. Hecate also left an enchantment on each blade to have a specific effect. The left scimitar would imprint the insanity of those tortured in the underworld as long as the blade was in contact with flesh. The right scimitar would superheat and then cool the blood of the victim as long as the blade was in contact with flesh. The blades were quickly deemed extremely dangerous, so Airlia added the enchantment that made the effects of the blade happen by her will alone.

"Dad?" Poseidon heard as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the twins stood in front of him. Tychon had his battle axe in his right hand as he swung it around with a bored expression on his face and Airlia stood a few inches from him, her scimitars being strapped to her back.

"Oh, this is a surprise visit." Poseidon said as Tychon scoffed.

"We live here dad, we always come back home" Tychon said as he placed the butt of his axe on the floor as Airlia nodded in confirmation.

"If you say so" Poseidon said absently as he waved his hand and stood up. "Just make sure your rooms are still here" He said as he pulled his Trident from the side of his throne.

"DAD!" Airlia complained as Poseidon chuckled

"So what are you in the throne room for then?" Poseidon asked with a serious tone, which cause the twins to look at him in shock

"We're here because we are about to get accepted as gods and we would like our father there… is that so wrong?" Airlia said, which caused Poseidon's eyes to widen

"What's wrong is that our own dad forgot about this life changing moment" Tychon said as he shook his head

"I'm a very busy lord of the seas. Cut me some slack" Poseidon said as he rose from his throne. The twins just sighed at him

"Same old dad. Forgetful as always." Airlia said with a grin on her face. Tychon nodded before saying

"I thought gods couldn't get Alzheimer's… but I guess when you are THAT old it's inevitable" Airlia broke out laughing as Poseidon frowned.

"I'm not too old to whoop your ass son and you know it. Now let's get to that ceremony before I need to show you why the Trident is better than your axe" Poseidon said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey just cause I don't have a name for it yet doesn't mean you can poke fun at it like that." Tychon said in annoyance at the implication Poseidon left

"Now now boys, let's get going. You can finish this when we get back from Olympus" Airlia said sternly. Poseidon and Tychon locked eyes before Poseidon gave a small nod. Tychon grinned widely before he froze the water around Airlia

"Sorry sis, you needed to chill out. I mean, the ocean has enough salt without you in it already" Tychon said with a laugh as Poseidon chuckled

"Oh you are so lucky we have to become gods today. Don't think I'll forget about this though. I'll get you back one day..." Airlia said as she heated the ice around her and flashed away. Tychon laughed heartily before flashing after her.

"Oh Percy and Sally… if only you both could see them now, they've grown so much…" Poseidon said with a sigh before he flashed away to Olympus to one of the last gatherings he planned to attend.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he soon realized that the place was simply too dark for his eyes to adjust to. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes before he sat up and began to feel his environment.

His hands brushed against a cool floor beneath him, but were met with no resistance to either side of his body. He sighed. Again.

"How is it that you are looking but not seeing young one?" A voice called out from the dark. Percy closed his eyes and slowly laid back down

"Maybe because there is no light for me to see?" He replied calmly

"You do not fear me, even in the dark?" The voice called again, this time closer to him.

"Why should I fear you? Surely you would have killed me by now if you wanted to" Percy replied.

"Ah. There is much wisdom from you, young one. I am impressed. You will do very well indeed" The voice said, this time right above Percy's head. Percy smiled in appreciation as he turned his head to face the direction where the voice was coming from, his eyes still shut.

"Now open your eyes and tell me what you see, son of Poseidon, you are finally ready to see the light…" The voice said. Percy slowly opened his eyes to see a man completely made of water standing above him. Percy's eyes widened in shock as he immediately recognized the figure by his watery face.

"It's you…"

* * *

**AN: I really hope this was good. This took a hell of a long time to write jeez. But I am very ready to write the next chapter, that's a positive. I just don't know how long that one will take though lol. I'll hope to bring it out by next week, but that depends on how good it is… Sorry for the late update again**

**-Zed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah... It's been a while. Is.. is it too late to say sorry? I hope the chapter is good, leave a review if you see a problem so I can do better next time. Also, I'm feeling to start a new idea. You'll catch the idea soon, I'll be posting another story alongside this chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing, but the plot**

* * *

It had been three years since Perseus Jackson had been forced into a coma by Athena. It had been three years since Poseidon had waged war against Athena. It had been three years since the documentation of the war had been concluded and scheduled.

Olympus had undergone some drastic changes as the immortal city prepared for war. The great city that was once filled with many temples and houses of gods and immortals was littered with tents and armories. The houses had been seized by Athena as she stayed upon Olympus to garner the assistance of as many gods as possible, though progress had been terribly slow. The goddess of wisdom had not been seen as the popular god after her actions against Perseus, and many of the gods feared Poseidon more; as a result, most of the gods had decided to remain neutral as they didn't want to risk siding with the more powerful, or the better tactician.

Athena was unfazed though. She knew that many gods would shy away from battle; many were still in Tartartus being reformed from the last war. But she had a plan; Athena always had a plan….

Athena strolled through her encampment villages, as she liked to call it, and looked around. Many of the demigods and immortals on her side were packing up. Her army was due to march to her actual base within the next few weeks, the deadline being set for the coronation of the twins. Athena had already prepared for this however. She had already sent some scouts to a few locations she had thought of and had them begin to construct castles and fortresses. Her main castle would have to be impregnable and a complete maze on the inside. She smiled at the thought of the work she would put into this… The momentum of winning such a war would be unbelievable to her, and that's what she planned to do.

There was only one major factor that concerned Athena; she didn't know what Poseidon had to offer in this war. She knew that his reasons would have him more determined to beat her and would allow him to become quite powerful, but she could not even attempt to assume his objects as his unpredictable nature could quickly come into play and make him dangerous. Sure there was loyalty in Poseidon, a very strong sense of it, but his loyalty was different to Percy's. Poseidon did not fathom what dying was. He surely did not care. So while Percy would throw himself to his deathbed to ensure his loved one was safe, Poseidon would throw his enemy to the deathbed without a bat of his eyes. It's why he made his great city sink so long ago; he had gotten tired of being restricted to a throne room when he was ready to kill and never having his blade taste the blood of vengeance irked him. That would also come into play. If Athena were to face Poseidon se would not have to pay for attacking Perseus alone; she would have to repay the sins of every action against those Poseidon loved. Even the might Athena wasn't too thrilled at that prospect. Which is exactly when she would have her castles enchanted so that teleportation would not be allowed, if she were to bar powers on a whole her chances of success would deteriorate significantly against the much older and much stronger Poseidon.

Athena sighed contently with a sly smirk on her face. Oh how she loved a good challenging battle plan! It may not be complete… but seventeen years is a very long time and Athena was a very cunning goddess.

Her smile slowly dissipated into a poker face as she reached her head tent. She had a lot of big plans to make if she were to achieve her objective.

* * *

_Time Skip (Three Weeks)_

The Throne Room of Olympus was massive. It stood proudly at one hundred feet with thick marble columns to support the glass domed ceiling. The glass acted as a sort of screen that showed the sky from the times of ancient Greece, when they were unpolluted and even more beautiful. Today the light blue sky was clear of many clouds and the few clouds it had shielding the blinding sun, casting a thin shadow into the throne room. The sun refused to be denied however and a few radiant rays of light shone through the gaps in the clouds and filled the throne room with gentle warmth as the rays reflected of the well maintained marble floor. Other than the beautiful reflection of the sun's rays and the beautiful clear sky, the floor gave a reflected image of thirteen huge figures sitting comfortably in similarly grand thrones. A foot covered the image as immortals and gods alike began to fill the throne room with hushed anticipation for the upcoming ceremony. It was not often that children of Poseidon or Hades were granted godhood within these walls and many were excited to be present for such a momentous occasion.

The gods of Olympus had gathered to the Throne Room to welcome the twin children of Poseidon into godhood. The Olympians sat conserved in their thrones, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the peace of the day, they knew one like this would be few and far in between over the course of the next thirty to forty years. It was rare to have the Olympians in this very room without there being topics at constant debate and arguments droning on for days; the silence, while pleasant, was unnerving to the others present in the room. Said occupants buzzed with guarded conversations as they tried, and were failing, to contain their excitement. The apparent was that the twenty first century was the century of Poseidon and his children. The immortals and minor gods present occasionally cast glances at the hushed Olympians before lowering their tones in their own discussions as they sighted the still figures. They knew that if the Olympians were this quiet the future would be a grim one. The other deities were not overly fazed themselves however, and the low chatter of the room nearer to the door fought against the deadly silence in the center. This continued for thirty odd minutes as more gods and immortals slipped into the room and conjured their chairs close to relatives or acquaintances.

Two flashes in the center of the Throne Room effectively silenced the room. Poseidon's twin children stood upright and acknowledged the Olympians, who were sitting up at their presence, before nodded at the audience which had amassed. A few seconds later, Poseidon arrived and the ceremony commenced.

The twins turned to Zeus and bowed low before the king of the gods then to their father. After hey returned to the center of the Throne Room and bowed again, this time to the council. Tychon stood to the right with his right knee pressed to the ground while Airlia stood to his left knee to the ground. They raised their heads simultaneously, as they had done all previous actions, and stared intently at the Lord of the Skies.

"Rise niece and nephew." Zeus said as the twins raised their heads but remained on their knees "Today we have gathered to witness the sacred passage into godhood." Zeus began, addressing the general populous of the room "We have all been called to face the trials of seeking out our domains, often times failing and being called to suffer years in the Pit before being able to risk it all again…" He paused as he let the point sink in. The audience grimaced as they had painful memories, some even grew blank faces as they zoned out in flashbacks of their own traumatic experiences

"Some of us obtain one domains, while others obtain nothing and remain a simple immortals as a result…" some of the gods in attendance bowed their heads in shame, causing Zeus to retrace his steps "fret not, if I could trade my responsibilities, for even a week, to be a simple immortal I would." He added kindly with a gentle smile that kindled the snuffed flames in the hearts of the audience "but others," Zeus continued as he readdressed the twin "like these two before us, do not know when to quit and achieve multiple domains." Zeus said with a hint of pride in his tone.

Zeus paused again as he looked around the room, a smile gracing his features as he realized his simple message had seemed to gone a longer way than his usual speech. He nodded curtly to his wife, thanking her for his suggestion before his eyes settled on Poseidon

"Do you believe that these two will be capable gods, brother?" The lord of the skies seemingly thundered in the quiet, shallow halls of the room

"They will be tested very soon, but I believe they will surpass all my expectations just as their brother has." Poseidon said confidently. Zeus nodded, most satisfied with the response

"I agree with you brother. They shall make us all proud" Zeus said quietly to Poseidon before turning back to the twins

"Are you two ready to accept the privilege of godhood?" Zeus asked with a more subdued tone. The twins looked as each other, their eyes shining brightly while two crooked grins split their faces and they faced their uncle once more

"We are ready, my lord" They said, excitement and yet determination clearly evident in their tones

"Then let the ceremony begin!" Zeus proclaimed

And silence consumed the room.

No one knew why, but they all held their breaths.

The silence thickened tremendously as they all began to feel a tremendous wave of power crash into the Throne Room.

The minor gods, par a few, were pushed to their knees as the sheer enormity of the power became unbearable to them.

The Olympians themselves were trembling slightly.

Then the doors to the Throne Room were blasted open and a trio of old ladies hobbled into the room. The one on the right was constantly spinning thread while the one in the middle measured it and the one of the right cut it where the one in the middle held the thread. They hobbled in sync, though their eyes never left the thread they held, falling into a mesmerizing pattern of weave and measure and cut… weave and measure and cut… weave and measure and cut… Every occupant found they were deeply engrossed with the action and were only snapped out of their trance as the fates spoke and finally released the pressure they expelled, allowing the weaker minor gods to gaze upon them for the first time

"We have finally come to this point" The one with the scissors, Atropos, said darkly

"The point where your hard work" The one measuring the thread, Lachesis, said monotonously

"Will finally come into fruition" The one spinning the thread, Clotho, said with a hint of joy in her voice

"And your reward will be Godhood" They said in unison, causing a shiver to run down the spines of those other than the fates who were present. The twins, who were now kneeling before the Moirai, raised their heads to make eye contact

"And our reward we are ready to receive" The twins replied in unison as well, causing a chill to run down the spines of the occupants of the room yet again while the three elderly women smiled at the twins

"We have enjoyed our time with your strings; I'm saddened that after I cut them I will not keep them" Atropos said, seemingly genuinely sad as Clotho spoke

"I however, am glad to bestow upon you this opportunity of new life" A smile forming on her face

"I see many eons of life within you two, though I doubt you will enjoy Tartartus very much" Lachesis said monotonously.

Clotho then pulled out an intertwined string from a pouch on her waist and gave it to Lachesis who tugged at them and looked up at the twins

"Have you decided on Weapons of Power?" she asked as the twins nodded gently "Hand them to me" the fate said dully.

Tychon reached behind his back and pulled his axe over his shoulder and lay his weapon down before the fate of measuring as Airlia drew her twin sabres from her back scabbards and placed them next to the mighty axe. Lachesis then wrapped the hilt of the axe and when she had covered the hilt, she motioned for Atropos to cut the edge of the string before she did the same to the sabres. The string melted into the weapons and they began to hum with life and power. After that was complete, Lachesis took the strings and wrapped them around the hands of the Tychon before Atropos cut it but when wrapped the remainder of the string around the hand of Airlia, there was no more string left to be cut.

The fates watched their handiwork before nodding in satisfaction before stepping back a few paces. The strings on the hands of the twins too began to melt into their skin. Once it had become fully integrated into their bodies, they too began to glow as their weapons hummed louder, seemingly in acknowledgment.

The Moirai then started to glow a brilliant white colour as they levitated a few feet off the ground. They opened their mouths and three pure white beams of light shot out of their mouths and encased the twins. The light intensified significantly and lasted for ten minutes before it ceased suddenly and the fates dropped to their feet and continued their hypnotizing process of spinning, measuring and cutting. The twins were sat on their haunches as they gasped heavily and seemed to be on the verge of losing consciousness, to which the gods all gasped at.

"We present to you the newest gods of Olympus" Atropos snarled as she turned and glared at Athena

"Tychon, minor god of Creation, Creativity and Inventions and Major god of the Tide and Protection" Lachesis said as she looked around the room with a dull expression

"Airlia, minor god of Destruction, Insanity and Degradation and Major goddess of the Tide and Protection" Clotho said with a broad smile at the twins.

The audience broke into applause and cheering as the twins drifted into unconsciousness, causing the cheers to double as the gods knew they were destined to be extremely powerful. Poseidon was staring at the fates in confusion. The fates met his gaze and held it before glancing at Athena then back at Poseidon. His eyes burrowed in deeper confusion as he tried to piece the puzzle together

"We shall now take our **leave**"The fates said, though their eyes were trained on Poseidon as they emphasized the word leave. Poseidon's eyes then widened in shock as the fates began to glow and he jumped of his throne, grabbing his trident in his right hand as he threw his body forward and began to dissipate into a fine mist. As the fates disappeared Poseidon reappeared over the unconscious body of the twins, right as Athena stood up and yelled "Now!"

* * *

_Third Person Pov (Three years ago)_

Percy's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the man before him. He couldn't put a name to the face, but it was so familiar that he knew they had met before. His mind raced with a million images of the man from when he was a young boy. This man would appear occasionally when he submerged himself in a pool and that one time he had made his class fall into the shark tank. Percy had always assumed that was his father, but with him standing before him now, he knew they were different people.

"Yes my child, I am indeed myself. I'm so glad you were there to help me realize it" The man said with a smirk stretching across his face. Percy gaped at him for a second before he composed himself.

"You're most welcome. I'm honoured to be the one to inform you" Percy replied with a curtsy and a smirk on his face. The man burst out laughing as Percy rose. Percy then realized that the room he was in was much brighter than before and used the opportunity to look at the man before him.

He was tall, standing about two inches above Percy and he wore well-tailored deep blue suit and a pair of light blue dress shoes. His deep blue suit matched the colours of his eyes though his eyes seemed to swirl with an unlimited amount of power. It was then that Percy felt it. This man radiated an ancient energy that seemed to be locked away but was bursting from its restraints. The power was older than even the power he encountered when Kronos was about to take his true form, and it was tenfold the strength of Kronos'. Percy's then became wary of the man, that kind of power scared him. If this man wanted to fight, there was no way Percy could last even a millisecond…

"I have chosen well indeed" The man said as his laughter died down. His eyes refocused on the sea green eyes of the child before him, though they were filled with amusement and his face still held a broad smile. Percy relaxed at the easy going nature of the man, but he couldn't bite back his curiosity

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The man raised an eyebrow at him and his smile broadened

"You really took your time to get to this question didn't you? Well, I suppose it happens to the best of us" The man said with a chuckle "they don't really teach demigods about us, I'd imagine. The older you get, the more people look for a fresh face…" He continued, though his voice lost its mirth and adopted a sad tone "Nevertheless. I am Hydros, Primordial of Water." The man said with a gentle smile, though his aura flared at the mention of his domain. Percy flinched as it hit him like a ton of bricks, barely maintaining his balance. After about three seconds, the aura retreated and Hydros looked at the young demigod with an apologetic glance. Percy, however, waved it off before the Primordial could make it verbal.

Hydros nodded his head before he looked around the room. Percy began to catch his bearings as the room was enveloped in a silence. Percy was unable to form proper thoughts as his mind ran through the information he just received and the fact that the pure power of the god had shaken him up. Hydros then turned around and started walking away

"Wait," Percy called, finally catching his bearings "why are you here?" He asked. The question caught the attention of Hydros and the god stopped

"The better question is why you are here Perseus?" Hydros replied before he dissolved into a fine mist. Percy curst as he looked around. For the first time he could fully take in his surroundings. The room he was in was a perfect square. Four blank walls, a blank roof yet the floor seemed to be made of mist, as though there really was no floor to exist.

Percy made his way to the wall on the left, taking tentative steps as he pondered on his reason for being within the room. As he walked he slowly began to remember his fight with the three gods. He scowled as he finally reached the wall, his memories with him.

"So you remember? I thought that may have taken longer. Congratulations Perseus" Percy whipped around to the source of the voice to find Hydros a few feet behind him

"So I know why I'm here, but how am I alive? And again, why are you here?" Percy asked curiously as he stared at the stationary deity.

"Your father and your patron saved you" Hydros began as another man floated up out of the mist like floor. The man and Hydros stared at each other for a moment and Percy used the time to try to figure out who he was. The man stood at the same height as Hydros and he had grey hair. His eyes were similar to Percy's sea green, though they were much deeper and held much more power within them. He wore a white toga that slowly morphed into a full black suit. The two nodded at each other before they both faced Percy

"I am Pontus, Primordial of the sea" The mysterious man said, his voice was calming sounded calming. He looked to be a middle aged man who spent most of his life surfing. He had a lithe body that was tanned perfectly with salt and pepper hair that had a sleek look to it. His eyes were sea blue, like the colour of a crystal clear beach, which twinkled with mirth. Despite the jovial look however, there was a dangerous gleam in the man's eyes; Percy did not want to anger this man. Percy then remembered the pain he felt with Hydros and prepared himself for another wave of power to hit him, but it never came. Instead, when Pontus spoke his name, it rose and fell as did the waves of the sea; lulling the demigod into a relaxed state as it reminded him of the common domain between the primordial and himself... Hydros laughed at the son of Poseidon

"His aura wouldn't feel as overbearing as mine seeing as you are both of the same element. Besides, Pontus here is a big old softy for anything or anyone who comes from the sea" Hydros said while Pontus beamed down at Perseus with a warm smile, proving Hydros right.

"And as for why we are here" Pontus said as he stepped to his left, away from Hydros, allowing another man to float up. The energy of this man was just as ancient as the ones of Pontus and Hydros however, it didn't radiate an energy that Percy was used to feeling. The energy Hydros radiated, Percy felt a much less significant amount from himself whenever he manipulated water. The energy Pontus radiated Percy felt, again to a much lesser degree, when he was in the ocean. This man however, radiated an energy that Perseus had only felt from two other people in all his life. Percy's eyes widened in shock as the man now stood, fully emerged, in between the other two Primordials

He stood about two inches taller than the other two Primordials. His eyes were the exact replica of the sky and the sclera resembled the fluffy white of the clouds rather than a milky white. His hair was a deep grey, the colour of a storm cloud. He smiled at the demigod before him as he knew his introduction would be unneeded but necessary

"And I am Uranus, Primordial of the solid dome of Heaven" The god said as his aura flared. Despite the gentleness of his voice, his aura was the complete opposite as it seemed to fight the small sea aura that the demigod gave out for dominance. Percy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he fought to remain standing under the surge of power. It seemed to last for hours to the demigod, but only a few seconds passed before the aura finally receded. Percy gasped as his knees wobbled but he caught himself

"It seems that we have indeed chosen well, my brethren" Uranus' gentle voice spoke again, soothing Percy somewhat, as the two Primordials mentioned nodded in agreement. They then turned back to Perseus.

"We have been watching you all your life" Hydros began as he motioned to himself and Pontus "We were both looking for one worthy enough to become our champion." He said as Percy looked at him in shock

"Why would you need a champion?" Percy asked him. The three gods smiled at him with mischievous looks

"Well, to be honest the whole Primordial council is looking for champions, as to why, well, simply because we wish to roam earth for a few centuries. Spice things up a bit, you know?" Pontus said as the others were smirking.

"You mean like what Gaea did?" Percy asked with controlled anger and his eyes staring accusingly at the Primordials before him. They just laughed at him despite his seriousness

"Goodness no!" Uranos cried "If we all did that, then we would win and have to be in control of the world again. I can't imagine how stressful that must be now with all those humans running around making messes" Pontus nodded his head, and Hydros simply chuckled.

"Besides, old Gaea dearest didn't actually participate in the war. That was her champion who was corrupted very quickly when she realized how much power she had. She's been taken care of however, and Gaea is looking for a new champion already. Not a big deal" Pontus said causally as Percy's eyes bugged out of his head

"But what about Tartartus? He himself came and tried to kill us, and Nyx too" Percy exclaimed in exasperation as the gods stared at him in amusement

"Oh that was really them. Nyx simply refrained from killing you because of us and Tartartus is actually a very pissed off guy generally. He wasn't too pleased when there was a large number of monsters escaping and he really wanted to harm you so he could start a fight with us, but thankfully Impetus was there to sort everything out" Hydros said, with mild irritation at the memory. Percy just sat down as he absorbed the information

"My life is a lie" he said causing the gods to burst out laughing. Eventually they calmed down and sighed

"Anyway, we were looking for a champion etc. then it all changed when Hestia became your patron." Uranos said, continuing his explanation "When that happened, the eyes of the entire council was on you" Percy looked up to meet his eyes as his curiosity was peaked "Here was the strongest demigod in a very long time becoming a literal figure of hope. At that point it went from Hydros and Pontus being interested in you to the whole council being interested in you." Uranos finished as Percy's eyes widened in shock

"You see, being as old as we are, we are easily forgotten or overlooked. As the saying goes, history is written by the victors. All the world truly knows about us Primordials is what little the Titans spread, and that was diluted as the Olympians only heard of our names and domains while they were busy changing history to suit their victory; to tell the immaculate tale of the Olympians and to erase the tales of the Titans and, by extension, the Primordials." Pontus started, answering Percy's unspoken question

"We had long since lost hope that people would know, or even remember, our existence. We had no means of reintegrating ourselves without there being an unnecessary war. You however, would be the bridge of the Primordials and the Olympians. Then the bridge between Immortals and the mortals" Hydros stated.

"How would I do any of that?" Percy asked "I'm just a demigod" He said, frustrated at the thought of never getting a break

"That may have been so, but when you became the champion of Hestia you became immortal." Percy looked taken aback as Uranos spoke now, but the god continued "When she blessed you became Hope. She said so herself. Hope cannot die Perseus. It is the one thing left in Pandora's Jar; one of the few emotions that all creatures have that keeps them alive. Once at least one living creature has hope, you will remain alive Perseus." Uranos finished as Percy was stunned. He shook his head in shock and disbelief

"Of course, Hestia didn't know that you became immortal with her blessing" Pontus said quickly. Percy looked up and nodded

"She didn't know what her blessing would entail" Percy recalled softly with his head down

"As the mantle of hope for your council, what would I be required to do?" Percy asked after some time had passed. Hydros was the first to respond

"You would simply be required to go to Olympus and call upon us. Once that is done, our champions will all be teleported to your location and they will explain our proposition for us. It'll basically be an ambassador trip as we would be unable to be there ourselves." Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity, but Hydros continued before he could ask the question, much to the amusement of the other gods present "You see, it has been years since our names have been spoken by a mortal and so our bodies have been dormant for eons. We usually appear how you see us now in the minds of those we wish to contact, but not often or for very long as our essences are very powerful and can kill most gods and titans…"

"So why have you been in my head for so long?!" Percy said panicky as the gods once again became amused

"You cannot die Perseus. There are still at least a few billion mortals hopeful of better days and being rich and famous or… well you get the point. Nothing can kill you without killing every single being with hope in their hearts then feeling hopeless in killing you as they kill you. You are essentially as immortal as us Perseus." Pontus said with a smile. Percy simply stared at the Primordials for a long time in silence.

"If I'm immortal, why do I have to train now?" Percy asked as the Primordials perked up

"Your wounds were very severe. You won't recover from them for at least two decades, maybe twenty five years, and by that time your father would have waged war on Athena for what she did. We would rather you to gather all the Olympians with their mind-sets away from war, that way they don't feel the need to attack our champions while were are still adjusting to our bodies. It would be slightly unfortunate if one of our champions was damaged and we were forced to wage a war immediately after awakening" Hydros said with a smirk. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the explanation before sobering

"Another war, damn dad must be pissed. I guess I wouldn't mind some training to be able to knock Athena down a couple of notches" Percy said, a smirk of his own growing on his face. The three Primordials smiled at the response

"Excellent. Now all you need to do is get the blessing of the entire council, endure that pain as your body adjusts to it then we'll be back to train you in them okay? Okay great" Hydros said hurriedly as sixteen other beings appeared and they all blasted Perseus with energy before he could protest.

* * *

_Time Skip (2 weeks)_

Percy's body was laid down next to a hearth that Hestia built and tended in the infirmary of Atlantis. She sat opposite to Percy in silence as she tended the flames. She stared at the young man before her as her mind wandered. After ten minutes of daydreaming, Hestia refocused into the world and looked over at her champion. She smiled sadly at his still form before she moved through the flames to sit next to his head. She gently raised his head onto her lap before she began to stroke his hair tenderly. She zoned out again as she continued to play with the hair of her champion, a light blush rising to her cheeks. The goddess, still in her day dream, bent over and kissed Percy's forehead lightly before she sat up straight again and began to hum a soft tune while closing her own eyes. Slowly, the sweet song that she hummed began to decrease in volume as the goddess welcomed the thickening embrace of darkness.

Hestia opened her eyes slowly. She subconsciously moved her hand to brush Percy's hair, but was shocked to realize the son of Poseidon was no longer resting on her lap. Her eyes shot open as she found herself floating in a vast baby blue sky with fluffy clouds that dimmed the bright rays of the sun. The goddess of the Hearth looked around cautiously as she slowly rose to her feet. She let her power begin to seep through her pores as she began to glow a light orange.

"Who is responsible for this?" She called out into the open sky. Her mind raced with possibilities as to who could have brought her here. She immediately crossed out every Olympian as she was too powerful for them to move her subconscious. She then ruled out the majority of Titans due to where she appeared. Her train of thought was cut short as a woman appeared before her.

"Peace child." The woman said gently "I mean you no harm. I have brought you here simply to extend to you an offer." The woman continued as she stepped closer to the eldest Olympian. The woman was beautiful beyond description. She stood at an even six feet and stood elegantly as though she were a queen. Her hair was a golden colour, the colour of a star, and flowed down to her ankles. She had sky blue eyes that twinkled as though the sun was hidden within them. She wore a white dress that held onto her body tightly with golden treads laced through the sides in an unorthodox pattern.

"Nothing is done without a price. Who are you?" Hestia asked as her eyes narrowed. Despite the calm and soothing nature of the woman before her, Hestia was reluctant to accept the offer blindly. She did not trust the majority of her extensive family

"I am Hemera, child." Hemera said with a soft and sweet smile. The sheer amount of power that burst from her however, was not sweet. Hestia stood straight throughout the blast of power that seemed unlimited and winced as the power continued for five minutes straight. The primordial of day then gasped as the power cut off immediately "I'm sorry, it has been a very long time since I have been in contact with someone who isn't a Primordial." Hestia let go a pained grunt as she stumbled back before Hemera raced forward and steadied her before embracing the Olympian. A few moments later, the two goddess parted as Hestia nodded her gratitude

"I understand. It's not a problem" Hestia said as she caught herself "What is this offer you have for me, my lady" Hestia finished as Hemera laughed

"Formalities aren't required, especially with the role I am about to offer" the Primordial said heartily. Hestia's eyebrow rose in confusion but she didn't get to ask her question. "Percy is about to become a mantle for the Primordial council and he needs to train. The training is extremely long and arduous and the boy is still trapped in a mortal body, he would go insane if he did not have someone to anchor him as he hones his new powers." Hemera said as her face scrunched in sadness at the thought "But that's where you come in, my wonderful child" The primordial beamed at Hestia "You can keep him sane and happy, maybe even have a few…" Hemera blurted out with joy before catching herself.

"A few what?" Hestia asked as her face scrunched in curiosity. Hemera chuckled nervously

"Oh nothing…" she said before quickly asking "So will you go to him?" Fortunately for Hemera, the distraction worked

"Of course I will!" Hestia blurted immediately, before blushing. Hemera raised an eyebrow before smirking

"Are you sure? I mean, I hear he is quite fond of the Roman girl, Reyna is it? She could give him good company" Hemera said with a smirk as Hestia's smile vanished instantly. Hemera then burst out in laughter as Hestia realized the primordial was teasing her and began to blush in embarrassment.

"Are you done laughing at me, or will you make fun until Nyx needs to carry me to my champion?" Hestia asked as she folded her arms and glared at Hemera

"Oh fine" The goddess of day said as she wiped her eyes. She was about to snap her finger but then paused suddenly "Oh, one more thing. When you and Percy wake up, the war will have already begun and Percy will have a limited amount of time to become immortal before his body and soul explode into the void. We can't tell him this because his emotions would make his powers unstable and essentially make him a ticking time bomb. I'll remind you when you wake up, but I needed to tell you now because the author needed to add more drama and a cliffhanger…. Have fun!" Hemera said joyfully before snapping her fingers and teleporting Hestia to Percy.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next one... well I won't promise nothing... But the story is very close to complete. Maybe one or two more chapters. Check out my next story after this and leave a review, it really helps me to write faster. This chapter only got made cause one of my friends told me to check the reviews... Love you guys**

**-Zed**


	9. AN I'm Sorry

**Hello, hello, hello. This is the second time I'm writing this A/N cause my first long speech was erased by the faults of my internet connection. And now I just want to apologize for the lack of updates.**

**What I had in mind when I first began this story was to have a safe haven for myself. A story where I could write to vent some emotions. It's been a long time since I've started this journey that was also meant to help my recovery, but it seems that the end is also a long way away. What does that mean for this story?**

**Well it means that I'm not going to be finishing it for a long time. It means that, until I feel that I'm at that point in my life where I've stumbled across my Hearth and have finally seen the fruition of me long standing hope and determination, I don't feel like I have the right to finish this story. I'm sorry that I seem to be giving up on this story. My intentions are now that. I just need more time to come to terms with everything that this story represents and once I've done that then I'll come back to this story and fix the mess of words that I've left behind, reorganize it and finish it completely. Does this mean that I'm completely giving up on Fanfiction?**

**No it doesn't. Fortunately, I've been blessed with a few ideas. Now, I'm not promising anything definite until, at the very earliest, next year January. I am in my last year of the school system before University, and I really am under some academic pressure that is calling me to perform a lot better than I have. Alongside a lot of other problems and drama that I need to take care of on the side of it. I am organizing myself a lot better though so, hopefully, I'll actually male it through this year. I'll give an effort to my writing more, hopefully pursuing a career in this field, and I'll see where I go from there. **

**I just want to thank you all for everything though. It's been a long journey and this story has helped me become a lot better. I'm still getting to where I know I should be, and it often feels like I have to do it all on my own, but I'm making progress. **

**To everyone out there who are going through anything you feel like you can't make it through, it gets better eventually. They same that time heals all wounds, but Time is only the doctor and Love and Affection is the medicine. Take care of yourselves and don't lose Hope. And this break isn't even going to affect anyone that much I'm sure, because at the end of the day; Life Goes On...**

**Thank you all again for all the support, I love you all**

**-Zedric**


	10. Final AN I hope (see what I did there)

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**But unfortunately I'm not going to be updating this story just yet. I have a few more plans and I'm really trying to promote the one shot I put out earlier. I'm using it as a slight break from my more serious stories and also as a way to ease into the New Year I guess. **

**My next update could be later today, or it could be next week Saturday. I wanted to try testing some other sites for writing, but this one will stay my main platform for now, and I'm still indecisive as to wheter I'll post the same story on each site or leave some stories exclusive to one site. I'm also trying to work out the time frame between each chapter update that is comfortable enough for me to work around with all the studies and that isn't too terrible for you guys; once every two weeks I think**

**Finally, I opened up a twitter page so that you guys can message me and I can let you guys know what's happening and when to expect the next update and all that for certain. My twitter is ZedricSOZ to those who want to get these updates. Hopefully we can make a nice healthy community over there!**

**Please check out my little comedy I made, and let me know if you guys like that stuff cause I could make a little humour fic once a month and it won't usually interfere with my typical twice a month schedule. Check out my twitter if you're interested and Have a wonderful year!**

**One small note; this story will definitely be complete by the end of the year. I just need time to formulate that ending and re-sync myself with what I have already written**

**That's all for now**

**-Zed**


End file.
